The Silent Princess
by TheBetrayed0-0
Summary: Kai Miyazaki. A young girl, and friends with Haruhi. When she meets the Host Club with Haruhi, will they help her from whatever is keeping her in the dark? Or will they just plunge her deeper?
1. Chapter One: Ouran Academy

**Hey! This is the author...uhm...yeah, I will be re-doing this whole story, due to uh...many...uh...obstacles. Yeah, obstacles! So, I wanted to tell you that this story is rated T for some vulgar (bad) language and some bad content. Also, I will give out a warning if there is possible self-harm, or anything like that. **

**So, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I only own the OC...but if I did own Ouran...ano...I'd have my little twist. **

* * *

_** Chapter One: Ouran Academy**_

"Haruhi!" I yelled as I walked into her house. "Good Morning, Ranka!" I greeted him. "Good Morning, Kai!" He replied. I smiled at him, before Haruhi walked out of her shared bedroom. I smiled at her. We were both wearing similar things. A white blouse (though, it is for men) Glasses, and an over-sized vest, with black pants and black shoes.

"You have everything, Haruhi?" I ask her. She nods. "Do you?" I nod happily. Let me introduce myself. I am Kai Miyazaki. I am originally from America, but had to move when I was thirteen. Here, I met Haruhi in middle school. We wanted the best for both of our families, so we both enrolled in Ouran Academy, in hopes to get a scholarship. Thankfully, we did, with flying colours.

Haruhi didn't exactly need studying, but I did. I was a complete and utter failure at math. But, oh well. Haruhi did help me, so that is why I excel at it now. I was going to be in the same class as Haruhi, though. "Let's go!" I shouted happily, as I sprinted down the staircase. Haruhi chuckled. "Aren't you the least bit nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah! Can't you tell?" I ask her. She blinks at me, before nodding. "Oh, yeah. You told me when you're nervous, you get giddy." I nodded. "Most likely." I nodded again. "Do you need me near you?" Haruhi asked. I stared at the ground, nodding sheepishly. She chuckled, before wrapping an arm over my shoulder.

You see, I was deathly afraid of a room filled with people I didn't know. That means I can't go to church or school, without anyone that I know, being there. So that's why I almost spazzed out when I came in Middle School. That also means I'm kind of claustrophobic. "Okay, we're here!" Haruhi announced. I became silent again, my nervousness washing away from me.

The school was pink. Yes, pink. I had rolled my eyes at the colour, but eh, whatever. Suddenly, I remembered something. "You wanna go visit mums' grave?" I ask her. She looks at me, a small smile on her face. I didn't know Haruhi's mom personally, and she didn't know mine. Both of our moms died when we were young.

She nodded. While hers' is here in Japan, mine is in America, and sadly, I can't visit her every year. We walked into the front office with ease, but sadly, we had some pointing fingers, giggles, and people. I was completely ignoring it, but Haruhi on the other hand, was gripping her bag.

"We're here to get our schedule's!" I announced to the lady. She glared at me for a second, before my eyes turned dark, and I glared at her. She immediately nodded. "Name?" She nearly stammered. "Kai Miyazaki." I informed her. "Haruhi Fujioka." She nods, quickly digging the school ID cards out, and we both put it in our wallets quickly, before she handed us our schedules.

We left after thanking the woman. "We have all the same classes!" Haruhi exclaimed, and I nodded in relief. "Thank god." I mummer. Haruhi just smiles, before taking my arm.

~OoOoO~

"They have four bloody libraries!" I groaned. "You'd think _at least_ one of them would be quiet!" Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time." She said. I was quiet. It was true; I wanted to have a good time. But I wasn't rich.

We were both walking, until Haruhi stopped in front of a door. I had a bad feeling in my gut. "An abandoned music room." She stated. I shake my head. "I don't think we should go in there." I tell her. She shakes me off. "I guess it's the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet."

I sigh. She was completely ignoring me. When she flings the door open, and we both step in, six boys greeted us. I mentally groaned. "Oh, it's just two boys." A pair of twins commented. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these fine young gentlemen are in the same class as you, aren't they?" The glasses guy asked, whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, but they're shy." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "They don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." Glasses sighed. "Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor students'."

"What?!" The blonde jumped up. Haruhi was now trying to open the doors, while I was staring at them blankly. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! And you must be Kai Miyazaki!" He got us mixed up. "Sorry, blonde. I'm Kai Miyazaki, and he's Haruhi Fujioka." I fixed. He nodded, as Haruhi turned around slightly. "How do you our names?!"

"Well, you're both infamous. It's not every day that commoners gain entrance into our Academy." Glasses informed us. "You both must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Miyazaki, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well, ah, thank you…I guess." Haruhi said, cautiously. "You're welcome!" The blonde jumped up again, putting an arm around Haruhi. Aw hell no. Take one more step towards her, and you're gonna die. "You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka, Miyazaki!" Oh god, I can tell he's going to take a go at a speech. Thank god Haruhi went to hide behind me. "You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy! It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." He walked towards us, while speaking.

"Come any closer, blonde, and you won't have fingers." I growled. I was especially protective over Haruhi. Haruhi slapped my arm playfully. "Don't be rude, Kai." I sighed, before looking at the blonde. "Sorry blondie." I apologized. "It's okay!" He smiled brightly. "Anyways, I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far." Haruhi commented.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!" He threw his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes, turning from my spot, and trying the door. 'Locked.' I sighed. I pulled a hair pin from my hair, that was pinned up to hide my eye, before unlocking the door myself.

I sighed, slipping it in my pocket, before looking at Haruhi. "C'mon Haruhi." I say. She nods, walking towards me. I was turning, but then a voice yelled, "Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan, Kai-chan!" He grabbed both of our arms, spinning us around. "You must be a hero or something! That's so cool!" He smiled at us. He looked like a second grader. "I'm not a hero." We both chorus. "I'm an honor student." I finished my part, while Haruhi went on. "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Tamaki appeared from behind us. "I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay." I clenched my teeth.

'Is he an idiot?' I mouthed at the glasses. He nodded, an amused look in his eyes. "Openly what?" Haruhi asked softly. "So tell me what kind of guys' you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" He started out naming types. Haruhi started to back away from him.

I was getting aggravated with this blonde. "I uh…I-it's not like that. We were just finding a quiet place to study." Haruhi said. "Or maybe," He continued, ignoring Haruhi's previous statement. "You're into a guy like me." Okay, that's enough. "Look, blondie-" I started, but then a crash was heard from behind me.

I turned around, dropping my bag. "Haruhi!" I yelled, helping her up from the broken vase that surrounded us. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask her, checking her over. "Fine, fine." She muttered. "Aw," Hikaru said. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Both of them said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "You have another one. Why not use that?" I mutter. "Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen." Kaoru said, ignoring me as well.

"Eight million yen?!" Haruhi groaned. How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in eight million?" She questioned. "Eight thousand, thousands." I answered her. She just rolled her eyes. "I'll just have to pay you back." She said.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform." The twins snickered. I rolled my eyes, how obnoxious. "What's with those grubby outfits you've got on, anyways?" One of them asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The glasses guy asked. He, blondie, Tamaki, all of the sudden, looked serious. I rolled my eyes again at that one. "There's a famous saying that you might've heard Fujioka, Miyazaki. When in Rome—" I made a disgusted sound, before rolling my eyes. "That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog!" He pointed to both of us.

"If you want that finger, blondie, you might want to retract it." I growl. "What should we do first?" Haruhi sighs. "Well, you can go buy us some things that we need." Glasses guy said, ripping out a piece of paper from his notebook. I took it from him, before looking at Haruhi. I kicked my bag over to the wall. "Don't let it end up in the fountain." I growled at them, before grabbing Haruhi's hand, dashing off.

~OoOoO~

"Thanks for doing the shopping list, little piglets." Tamaki winked. "Did you get everything on our list?" I rolled my eyes, whispering the word, 'Obnoxious' under my breath. "Hey, wait a minute." He stopped us. "What is this?" He held out the instant coffee. "Just what it looks like." Haruhi said. "Coffee." I said, blandly. "I've never seen this brand before!" He exclaimed. "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sounding irritated. "It's instant coffee." Haruhi finished. "It's instant?" The girls aside him cocked their heads to the sides. "Wow! I've heard of this before! It's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!" He exclaimed again. "I didn't know there was such a thing." A girl said.

"So, it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another girl said. Suddenly, the other hosts, as well as girls were there. "Commoners are pretty smart." Glasses said. Yeah, still didn't catch his name.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru asked. "That's allot less than we normally pay." Kaoru said. "Look, we'll go back and get something else." I said. "Sorry for not buying you guys' expensive coffee." Haruhi sighed. Tamaki's hand rose up. "No, I'll keep it. I'll give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Immediately, everyone started to clap. "Alright, Haruhi. Get over here, and make us some of this commoners' coffee."

'I hate all these damn rich people.' I think, before hearing the red-head near me say something. "Huh?" She took notice of me. "Oh, I'm sorry." She gave me a fake smile. "I was talking to myself." I nodded, before turning around. 'That girl…I have a bad feeling about her.' I think to myself. 'Better be careful, Haruhi.'

~OoOoO~

**Third POV**

"So the nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." Hikaru said, smiling. "Hikaru," Kaoru started to have tears in his eyes. "Don't tell them that story." He sniffed. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" He let a few tears slip. Hikaru stopped, looking at his brother in such admiration.

Hikaru brought his brothers' face close to his own. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened; I just had to tell them. I'm sorry." Kaoru widened his eyes a little bit. "I forgive you."

The girls squealed. "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" Kai sighed, muttering under her breath. "What are they so excited about?" Haruhi asks Kai. "I just don't get it." She says, as Kai shrugs. Kai was now back to her normal, silent self.

"Kai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked in a soft voice. Kai breathed in deeply. "Y-yeah." She stammered. Haruhi sighed. "If you need help, just come to me." Kai nodded. Suddenly, the door opened. "Sorry we're running late." The smaller blonde said.

"Hey Honey! Hey Mori!" A girl said admiration in her eyes. Okay, so the little blonde is Honey, and the one who always accompany him is Mori. Okay. "We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another said. "I'm sorry." Honey apologized, sleepily. "I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting, and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake."

"So cute!" The girls gushed over him. "Is he really a third-year student?" Haruhi asked me. Kai nods. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka. First child of Yorihisa and Reiko. Believed to be the heir of his fathers' business. Also, champion of martial arts." She informed her. "Indeed, Miss Miyazaki. I see you've done research." She smirks, nodding.

"But, Kai, weren't you-" Kai slapped her hand over Haruhi's mouth, mumbling what she was going to say. "Yes, Haruhi. But, I'm not going to do it. I won't." She says to her, sternly. Haruhi nods in understandment. The glasses dude was in curiosity, so that's why he pulled out his black notebook and started to write furiously in it.

"Haru-chan! Kai-chan!" He yelled happily, spinning us around. Looks like he's out of his sleepy state. "Do you wanna go have some cake with me?" He asked both of us. Kai shakes her head. She wasn't fond of sweets, allot. "No thanks, Honey-senpai." Kai said. He nods, but looks at Haruhi, expectantly. She was swaying a little bit.

"Thanks." She said slowly. "But, I don't really like sweets." She paused between every other word. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" He asked, holding out a stuffed bunny. Haruhi was still swaying. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He asked, holding the bunny out in her face. Haruhi paused, staring at the bunny for a moment. "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Haruhi asked, taking it.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Honey asked, before skipping off. "You'll notice that our club utilizes each mans' unique characteristics to cater the desires of our guests." Glasses spoke. "Just so you both now, Tamaki is number one around here." Kai and Haruhi both glance at him. "He is the king. His request rate is seventy percent." We both look at each other. "What have the world come to?" The two girls mumbled.

"And in order to pay off your eight million debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I mean errand boys." Glasses adjusted his specs. "You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, Kai, but just so you know-" Kai interrupted him. "Your family employs a private police force of one hundred officers." Glasses stared at the girl in shock, before looking in his notebook. "By the way, do you have a passport?"

**Kai's POV**

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerds." Tamaki blew into Haruhi's ears, which made her jump behind me. I crossed my arms, glaring at him. He flew behind glasses guy. "Kyoya!" He whimpered. So that's his name. "Miss Miyazaki." He said.

I sighed, before lowering my gaze. "Sorry." I said again. Wow, twice in one day. "Anyways, don't do that again." Haruhi said to Tamaki. "You need a makeover, or else no girl is going to look twice at you!" I rolled my eyes. "We're not trying to get girls to look at us." I say. Tamaki looks shocked. "Are you kidding me?" He tells us. "That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman, and please the ladies, like me." He winked again.

"I just don't think that's important. Why should we care about appearances and labels anyways?" Haruhi asks him. "She means, all that matters is what's on the inside, right? We don't understand why you even have a host club like this." I finished.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that God creates a perfect person like Moi!" He says, holding out a rose to thin air. "Both beautiful inside, and out." He hugged himself. By that time, I was spacing out.

"There's a word to describe him." I heard Haruhi say from beside me, as Tamaki droned on and on. "Obnoxious!" We both say aloud as Tamaki came near us. He immediately went and moped in a corner. "Ah, sorry, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi apologized. I snorted lightly. "I'm not." The twins came up from the sides, laughing.

"You're a hero alright." Hikaru said, and a faint 'uh-huh' came from Kaoru. "I'm sorry senpai. But, your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Haruhi said. Tamaki stood up, before turning and returning to his normal self. "Really? Then let me teach you more, my friend."

"Boss." Kaoru said. "Call me King!" Tamaki interrupted. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting," He continued. "But, they're not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know." Hikaru stated. "They're not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off their glasses, it'd help."

Immediately after saying that, they took off our glasses. I was unaffected by it, because I only did it for show. But Haruhi? No, she actually needed glasses. "Hey, I need those!" Haruhi said. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school." Tamaki rushed up, pushing the twins out of the way. He looked at us for a minute, before snapping.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." They both jumped up, grabbing our arms. "Got it." Before dashing out. I could only imagine what they're saying next.

~OoOoO~

We were both changed into the males' uniform, after we had both successfully kicked the two twins out. We also had our hair trimmed, and neatly done. We both had contact lenses in. Sadly, they ran out of sapphire blue eyes, so they had gotten me a pair of amethyst purple. Which was also, a medium purple.

"Ano, senpai…" Haruhi said. "Aren't you done changing yet?" He cut her off. "You sure it's okay for us to keep this uniform?" I wasn't actually with her, to be honest. I was behind the curtain. I didn't want to go out there, looking like this. Damn uniforms. I loosened my tie up a bit, so I could breathe better.

"Kai, you can come out now." Haruhi said. I sighed. I really hated doing this. I was in a room, with a bunch of people, I don't even know. I heard her sigh. She walked in, closing the curtain behind her, before walking over, and kneeling down to me. "It's okay. You know them now, don't you?" She whispered softly.

I nodded, taking another deep breath. "I-I don't know." I whispered. I flinched at my voice. It sounded so…so broken. Even Haruhi looked taken aback. She grabbed both of my hands. "C'mon. You can do it. I'll even come out with you, again." Kai sighed, but nodded as she pulled herself and Haruhi up.

We both looked at each other, before yanking the curtain open. The host club members stood there, looking at both of them. "If we had known this is how you really look…" Hikaru said. "We would've helped you out allot sooner." Kaoru finished. "Who knows? Maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said, writing in his book.

"You know, that was just what I was thinking! Our errand boys are moving up the ranks." Tamaki pointed a finger at both of us. "Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."


	2. Chapter Two: Being A Host

**Hey, it's the author again! Yeah, I wrote this in Word, so I apologize for anything that happens...well, not everything. I made fudge, buy it came out wrong,****_ for once_****. Looks like I didn't use the right oil. Oops. Oh well, I'll still enjoy it. Okay, no more about me, more about the story! This one's going to be a bit short, so...I'm sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Nothing. I only own my OC. **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Being a Host**_

"So tell me, Kai, what are your hobbies?" A girl asked. "What's your favorite food?" Another girl asked. "I'm curious, where did you come from?" The third and final girl asked. I took in a deep breath, before looking at the girls sincerely. "No need to talk about me, loves. What about you? Tell me _everything_." I almost exaggerated, leaning on my fist, clearly trying to be interested in what they were about to say.

They blushed, before stammering out a few words. "Well, ladies," I saw after a while of nothing but gibberish. "I must say, I find you all quite amusing." I give them a smile, which they swooned at. "It's almost adorable." Now, that sent them over the edge. They squealed loudly, and I resisted the urge to run. "We'll request you tomorrow, right, Kai?" The raven hair said, all giddy.

"I'll be waiting, _mon amour_." I forced the words out of my mouth, before standing up, and bowing my head, my fist over my stomach. They squealed, before leaving, and I sat down. I looked over at Haruhi, who was enjoying the female guests. "Uh, Kai?" A girl asked shyly, as she stood behind a chair. I looked up at her silently, as I got up from my place, and gently pulling the chair for her.

She blushed, before sitting down. I did the same with the other two, but before I could sit and chat with them, Tamaki called me and Haruhi over. "Pardon me, _mon amour_." I whispered, before bowing, and going over to Tamaki. "What's up?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki side-glanced at us, smiling. "I'd like you to meet someone." His hand made an interesting figure, before introducing us to the lady whom I have a bad feeling about. "This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." He said. We both smiled, before Haruhi said, "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded at her. She glared at me, like she was waiting for me to say something.

"Kai, aren't you going to say something?" Tamaki asked. "Oh, sorry, _mon amour_. I was just swept away by your beauty." I forced the words through my mouth, before giving her another fake smile. Tamaki jumped up, grabbing both me and Haruhi. "That was so cute!" I slipped from his arms, easily, before falling to the ground. I heard some guests gasp, but I held my head up, giving them a small smile, before standing up.

"Mori-senpai, Help me!" Haruhi shouted. I took a step back, as Mori launched from his seat, and grabbed Haruhi from Tamaki's arms. "Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far." I looked at Tamaki, before glaring at him, shutting him up. We all returned to our guests after that. But, I was finished early, and I went to look for my bag. When I didn't find it, I looked out in the pond.

"Those idiots." I muttered, before dashing out the door, now one realizing I had left. I was going to jump down the ninety-nine flights of stairs (exaggeration much?) but, I decided not to. I was suddenly passing Miss Ayanokoji on the third floor, and though I was panting, I didn't let her see it. "It's you again." She stopped me. "I bet you love having them fawn over you." She said. "It's useless though. You're nothing more than a gay man-whore, throwing yourself at Tamaki like that." I clenched my teeth together, as well as my fists. Sadly, I heard her retreating footsteps, and I was sprinting before I knew it.

And before I could calculate anything, I was in the pond, my pant sleeves, and arm sleeves rolled up and Haruhi's things were already out of the pond drying. I was throwing mine, rather carelessly, and angrily, on the concrete ground. That Ayanokoji girl pissed me off. I growled deeply in my throat as I tossed another book to the side.

"Hey, Kai!" Haruhi's voice rang throughout the tense air. My glare went onto her, and she flinched. "Sorry." I breathed. "It's okay." She mumbled, looking at her slightly dried things, and my soaked things. "You need help?" She asked. "No, you can sit and watch. I'd rather you sit and watch." I tell her. She sighs. "But I wanna help!" She whined.

"Haruhi, you're going to get cold. No." I said sternly. "But…" She whined. I shook my head. She sighed. "Fine. I tried." I smirked, my fingers finding another notebook. I tossed it to the side, again, quite angrily. It was a few minutes, before Tamaki appeared. "Hey, commoners!" He shouted. I gripped the notebook I had just found, and threw it at his head.

He dodged it. "Shut up." I growled at him, giving him a glare. He flinched, retreating. "He's pissed." Haruhi muttered to him, as she grabbed a hold of the soaking notebook, and tossing it over to my pile. "Why?" I heard him ask. She shrugs. Angry tears collected in my eyes, and I had the strongest feeling to- no. I can't.

The feeling of anger stayed in my system, even when I was finished for looking with my things. "Let's go back, okay?" Tamaki said, quiet scared. I nodded. "You guys go ahead. Tamaki-senpai, I can trust you, right?" I ask him. He slowly nods. "Good. Take Haruhi up the stairs with his things. I want them to be dried. I mean, completely dried. Got that?" I hissed at him. He nodded. I crouched down to my wallet, taking out my pocketknife. It was soaking, but I didn't care.

I slipped it into my pocket, before gathering everything up, and bringing it with me back. Before I went up to the club room, I went into the girls' bathroom, into one of the stalls, and pulled out the knife. I rolled up my left sleeve, before opening the pocketknife. I pressed it against my wrist, breathing in hard.

No. No. I promised Haruhi. I sighed, putting my pocketknife away, before shoving my sleeves down. I sighed, before grabbing my bag, and walking out of the bathroom.

I made it into the Club room to feel Ayanokoji pushing past me. I managed to hit my head on the wall behind me, and I bit my lip from the pain. I got up, my vision slightly dizzy. "Are you okay, Kai?" The twins asked me. "Yeah..." I muttered. "I think so." I blinked at them. "Come on." Kaoru grabbed my elbow, guiding me in as Hikaru took my bag.

"Miss Ayanokoji pushed Kai, and he hit his head on the wall." Hikaru told Kyoya. Kaoru pushed me down gently, before sitting across from me. "Haruhi." I said. "Where is he?" They blinked. "In the changing room, I believe." I stood up, but almost fell back down. Mori-senpai, who was closest to me, grabbed my right wrist, which I flinched at, before he pulled me up. Hopefully, they didn't notice.

He held me steadily for a moment, before I began to walk towards the back. There, stood Tamaki, blushing like an idiot. I leaned against the door frame, smirking. "So, our dear boss finally found out Haruhi's a girl?" I slurred, before putting a hand to my head. He looked at me. "You mean…you knew?!" He shouted. I just grinned. "Yeah, it was pretty easy." The twins commented.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development?" Kyoya said from behind me. "Oh yeah." The twins said again. "Uh, you know, senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi complimented him. I laughed lightly as his face reddened. "Now, I could be wrong, but I think we may witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said to no one. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. He looked at me, and I grinned. I heard that.

I turned back to look at Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, Takashi (Mori), and Mitsukuni (Honey). And, just in the corner of my eye, I saw him smile as well.


	3. Chapter Three: Ballroom Dancing

**Yay! Third Chapter! Okay, so I think you're all wondering if this one's any longer than the last...well, hopefully! I don't know, don't blame me! Okay, well, that's all, Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran! I only own the OC.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Ballroom Dancing_**

I was dressed in the school uniform. I was stubborn, and I wasn't going to put on the damn costume. Like they ordered one for me anyways. I had prepared the tea and cakes, and to much of my discomfort, Haruhi was late. Yes, I was over protective of her, but I also told her that she was supposed to come with me, or else she's late.

She was late. And now, I was here, sitting with my customers. They were having a lovely chat about clothing. I wasn't interested. "Hush, guys! Kai doesn't look interested in clothes!" I blinked at them, faking a smile. "Ladies." I say sickly sweet. "It is best that you talk about clothing now. Although, you all look gorgeous in everything you wear, in my eyes." I mentally gagged as I continued. "The Host Club will be sponsoring a party. It will be formal, and it will be hosted in the school's largest hall." I inform.

"It will be hosted a week from today." The bell chimed from the clock tower, and Kyoya stood up. "It is time to close. Please, my dears, come tomorrow, and you'll see us once again." I stood up, along with my customers. I bowed my head, putting my fist over my stomach, again. "See you tomorrow_, mon amours_." I give them a small smile, before they left squealing. I rolled my eyes after they left. "Gather around, everyone." Kyoya said. I got up from my seat, glancing over to Tamaki, who was eating Ramen. I rolled my eyes.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. He didn't answer. "He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for awhile, hasn't she?" I sigh, rubbing my temples. I had a headache, and wasn't ready for anything these people were going to throw at me.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked. "She's got the host-hopping disease." Hikaru started. "AKA the never-the-same-boy-twice-disease." Kaoru finished. "Usually our customers choose a favorite host, and see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya informed us.

I sighed. My headache wasn't going to get better. It was going to get worse. I pulled out my medication (an icy blue lollipop.) before popping it in my mouth. I took in the flavor, the bland watery flavor. It was like water. But this one had my medication in it, and that's why I had taken so long when I was in the pond.

Suddenly, Haruhi shouted, "Don't go blowing up our pictures without asking us first!" I looked up to see that Tamaki had enlarged a photo of both of us. I sighed. 'Of course Tamaki would.' I thought to myself as the mediation of mine quickly wore out. I sighed, sticking onto the tea on the table.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked us. I held up my hand in a so-so manner, while Haruhi just stated a plain out no. "The party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I can be excused…" Tamaki cut her off.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. And Kai." He added, and I groaned internally. "I order you to learn, and practice Kai, dancing the waltz in one week. You both will demonstrate it at the party. Or, I'll tell the whole school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy!"

"What about Kai?" Kaoru asked, mischievously. Tamaki looked over at me, before putting his hand on his chin. "He did say he knew about it. Maybe Princess Kasuga will refresh his memory." Kyoya interrupted. Tamaki nodded, smiling happily.

~OoOoO~

I was finished with my lesson of waltzing. I hadn't even needed it; I was 'perfect' like Kanako Kasugazaki said. I was now drinking my almond tea, and watching Haruhi practice, I mean, learn the waltz.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Kanako stated. "Good work, Haruhi. Now on the 'slow' you should bring your feet together." She instructed. "Remember; the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with." Haruhi struggled to take in that information, so she decided to trip just then. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki." She apologized.

Kanako just smiled, and pulled Haruhi closer to her. "It's okay, Haruhi." Haruhi clamped her mouth shut for a second, before saying, "Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again." I glanced at the gigantic clock tower, before taking out my algebra book to study. Yeah, I still suck at math, kind of.

I sighed, before re-reading the steps how to do the problem, before doing some of them. "Trouble, Kai?" Kyoya asked, taking a seat across from me. I shrugged, before doing the equation. "If you want, I can tutor you." He said. I narrowed my eyes. "I'll be in your debt again." I told him. He blinked, looking a bit shocked.

"No thanks, Kyoya-senpai." I mutter, before practicing another equation. When I was just finished for my math homework, I heard Tamaki say, "Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy."

I smiled at the thought of his plan. Has a few flaws, but hey, every plan isn't perfect. Unless, of course, you are Kyoya Ootori, or Kai Miyazaki.

~OoOoO~

"It is so good to see you all here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki said, from beside me. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you; Welcome." I said, before bowing. When we arrived back up, Kyoya started to talk. "As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment."

I silently snickered at that. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen." He paused for a minute. "The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." He added a small wink, which I gave a small smirk at. A few minutes later, I heard Haruhi say, "With…Fancy tuna?" I leaned over the railing; whilst the other hosts did something creepy, and made Tamaki flip from beside me. "Aw, you poor, poor thing!" I heard the twins' chorus softly.

'Damn these filthy rich jerks.' I could just imagine Haruhi thinking about it. I chuckled silently to myself, as I walked down the stairs, and out of the hall. I went into a random room, and started to set up everything that the twins and Kyoya bought. I even set out a couple of light makeup for the twins to choose from.

After twenty minutes of preparing, Kyoya and the twins came in. They looked at me. "So, this is where you've been." Kyoya adjusting his glasses, as I shrugged, my left hand in my pocket. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You'll just need to try to dance now." He pushed me out of the room, and I rolled my eyes.

I walked back to the hall, before leaning against a column. I saw that Honey, Mori, and Tamaki were still dancing with their dates, and Haruhi was leaning against a column like mine. "Hello, Kai." Kanako said. Before she could say anymore, I pointed across the room to Haruhi. She blinked at me, before smiling. "Thank you."

I just shrugged. I wasn't going to dance with her, anyways. Tamaki bounced up to me. "Kai! You should've danced with her!" I rolled my eyes, before grabbing his hand, pulling him down. I flicked his forehead, before letting him go. He blinked once, before I turned, and walked away.

'Time to get ready, Haruhi.' I thought, before walking up the stairs. I leaned against the railing, looking at the crowd. Smiling softly, I looked at the crowd before me. "Kai?" a girl mumbled from beside me. I whipped around to see a girl in my class. I blinked, before giving her a semi-smile, and held out my hand.

She blushed, before taking my hand. My hand went to her waist, and we waltzed. When the song was over, I let go of her hand, before bowing deeply. She blushed, and I smirked. Tamaki nodded and I sped over to open all the doors (window-like doors) "Ladies and Gentlemen." He said, before I opened them. They all walked out, curiosity in their faces.

"It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple." I had made my way to the front, and I had excused myself for being rude, and bumping into the squealing girls.

I stood in between Kyoya and Haruhi. I had a small smile on my face, and my right hand was holding my elbow. We watched as she danced with Suzushima, her fiancé. After a few minutes, Tamaki announced, "May this lovely couple be forever blessed!" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind Tamaki.

"And now, we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru said, having a banana peel. "Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru finished, also having banana peel. "And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king…" Both banana peels had disappeared. "You ready?" Tamaki asked, hand on his chin.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru interrupted. Tamaki's face went into horror, as did Haruhi. The twins just looked mischievous. I sniggered at that. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make evening more thrilling to everyone." They said together.

I glanced at Kyoya, who was smiling softly. I looked at the couple again, before letting my hands rest on the rail. "There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi muttered. "If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya said, writing in his black notebook. "That's minus two million, six-hundred sixty-six thousand, six hundred sixty-six yen, Haruhi." I tell her. "Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." She mumbled.

Haruhi started to walk towards her, as Tamaki didn't move from his spot. His face was still the same; it was funny. "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked, out of the blue. Honey! Ugh, why must you ask such a question?!

"What?! Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, but slipped on a banana peel (twins!) before pushing Haruhi to kiss Kanako on the mouth. For a second, they were both two stunned to do anything. But then, Haruhi and Kanako both jumped back, blushing. I could hear the girls behind me start to squeal, and I grinned.

I tensed up for a moment, seeing as I thought I saw someone familiar, but when I looked again, no one was there. I glanced at Kyoya. "Kyoya." He stopped writing to look at me. "How good is the security here?" Kyoya paused, before beginning to write again. "Pretty good. Why?" I looked towards the spot I saw him last.

"No reason, Ootori."


	4. Chapter Four: Physical Exams

**Hey, what's up? Well, there's nothing to me. Just so you know, I have allot of chapters in word. But...I guess if I want these chapters to be longer than they really are, I have to combine some. Oh well, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran! I just own the OC!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Physical Exams**_

"Welcome, Ladies." The members around me chorus. I was dressed in a white men's' blouse, a grey vest, a brown bow where my tie used to be, black pants, and a long, pink skirt. You can now say, I'm comfortable being around them.

~OoOoO~

I was leaning against the tree, because I currently had no one had requested me. I couldn't exactly care less about those girls; they gave me migraines. Haruhi suddenly appeared with me, tagging Tamaki along with her. I swear, when will they realize their love for each other?! Oh yeah, this is only the third episode.

"Haruhi, Kai, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" He asked us. "Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi started. "The flower-reception is going over quite well. Thank you Kai," He said, looking at me. "But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired, than doing the admiring."

"Oh, wow, senpai. You're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said, deadpanned. "You noticed!" He almost yelled, pointing a finger to Haruhi. "Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." He winked at her again.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I was squished between Haruhi and the twins. "So, Kai, Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses this term?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged. "How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know." Haruhi sighed, as I shrugged. "I think us four should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Hikaru said, before both of them turned around to Tamaki. "We are in the same class."

Tamaki went off towards a tree while we stayed here, talking about elective courses. Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi. "Listen, Haruhi. I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru yelled. "Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru yelled as well. "Yes, that's it." He backed away from Haruhi. "All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked. "So do it!" Tamaki ignored her previous question. "Change back now! Change right now!" He demanded, shaking Haruhi, like a spoiled brat would.

"You don't have to rush things; she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru said, bouncing from side to side. "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru finished, bouncing with him. "Physical…Exams?" Haruhi asked, as Tamaki let go of her. "That's right." Kyoya said. "I forgot all about it."

Ah, yes. So the Shadow King finally forgot about something. "Then that means…there's no doubt. They're gonna really know I'm a girl."

~OoOoO~

Tamaki was sitting in a chair, his face kind of creepy. "He's creeping me out." Hikaru stated. Tamaki jumped out from his daydream. "Envious, Hikaru?" He asked. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." The spun around. "This anime is obviously about a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters; so that means we are love interests."

Ah, yes. Is he realizing his love for Haruhi now? "Yeah, then what are we?" The twins ask simultaneously. "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." An irritated sign appeared on top of my head, after he said that. "So, please. Make sure you don't step across this line." He drew a line. "You've got to be kidding." The twins said again.

I noticed that Kyoya was trying hard not to snap his pencil. I glanced over at Tamaki before I heard a small snap. I pulled a pencil—similar to Kyoya's—don't ask me where I got it, because I have no clue—before throwing it into his notebook. Before he realized it was me, I turned, looking at Tamaki again.

"Hey, listen boss." Hikaru started. "I don't think you get it." Kaoru finished. "If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Honey broke the news to Tamaki. "But, if Haru-chan starts wearing girl clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!"

I cringed. Oh shit, Haruhi, you're in for a ride of your lifetime.

**Kyoya's POV**

A pencil, very similar to the one that I broke, was tossed into my notebook. My anger washed away as I looked around for the thrower. But, no one else is here, other than us, the Host Club. My eyes traveled to Kai. Sure, everyone might know 'her' as a 'man' but I know 'him' as a lady. She drank tea—and lots of it. She doesn't seem, 'shy' exactly, but she's as silent as Mori-senpai. But, also can be very violent as Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and I combined.

"She must've been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru said. I flipped to Haruhi's tab in my notebook. "Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her, at least once a month." I said.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru smirked. "But we'd be able to because we're in the same class with her, all day long. Isn't that right Kai?" Hikaru smirked as well. Kai nodded, bringing the tea cup to her lips. Her glare had softened, and now she looked as if she was tired.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." Haruhi said, as she opened the door. Tamaki pulled her in, before saying, "Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret!" _Didn't you say the opposite of that, last episode?_ "No one will find out you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!"

Haruhi blinked, "Sure." I looked at Kai again. She blinked, and something shiny caught in her eyes. I stopped writing to look at her. "You know what? I think both of us would be a bit peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

Kai wiped her eye, and I felt my mouth slack open slightly. A _tear_. A tear fell from the silent princess. "Then that settles it." Kaoru spoke.

**Kai's POV**

I sighed, listening to Tamaki's plan. There were a bunch of flaws in it, allot really. "I've got it. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl; I can't be a host and therefore, can't repay my debt." Haruhi was silent for a moment. "My balance is five million three hundred thirty-three thousand, three hundred thirty-two yen." She murmured. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." She started laughing. I couldn't help but let another tear slip, and my grip on the tea cup tighten. No, I wasn't mad at Haruhi. It's just what my father said.

I sighed, loosening it. I wiped my eye again, before forcing a grin to form on my mouth. Kyoya was writing in his notebook, but I can tell he was worried; his posture gave it away. "Fancy Tuna." Mori-senpai finally said. Something jolted in Haruhi. Ah, so it's bribery.

Haruhi, you're in deep shit, once more.

~OoOoO~

~The Next Day~

I was nervous. So completely nervous. I couldn't let anyone see anything. No, I wasn't nervous about them knowing I was a girl, but nervous about them _finding out_. Haruhi doesn't even know about this matter!

"We will begin conducting physical exams shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." I stood near Haruhi and the twins. I clamped my mouth shut. I was more worried, than nervous to be honest.

Haruhi glanced at me. "Aren't you nervous?" She whispered. I nodded. She looked at me again. "You're not nervous." She stated, making the twins look at me. "Aw, is little Kai nervous about the physical exams?" Hikaru teased me. I shrugged, before opening the doors to the clinic.

"Welcome!"

...

"What-what's all of this?" Haruhi stammered. "Just another physical exam." Hikaru said, before going in. "The usual." Kaoru finished, following after. "The usual?" Haruhi muttered, before dragging me along with her.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers; please follow me this way to have your height measured." A nurse said kindly, before leading them away. "Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Miyazaki, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." A nurse bowed. "Okay." Haruhi said. "Please, come this way." The nurse grabbed both of our arms. I winced a bit, but other than that, kept a straight face.

As we passed, we saw Honey and Mori dressed as doctors. We were both deadpanned. "They're just helping to set the mood." Kyoya appeared from behind both of us. "The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." He adjusted his glasses.

"Kai?" He stopped me. I turned around. He took a hold of my arm, attempting to drag me away, but I flinched, yanking my arm back. He stared at me in curiosity. "I'll show Kai the way." Kyoya told the nurse. The nurse nodded, smiling, before taking Haruhi away. Kyoya adjusted his glasses again, before looking at me.

"Kai, this way." He said. We were walking when a doctor, who, might I dare say, didn't exactly look like an Ootori doctor. "I'm terribly sorry." The man said. "No problem." Kyoya murmured, before saying a soft, "Huh?" We stared at the man for a few more seconds, before we walked on. When we were in a big, clear room. Suddenly, I felt like I distrust the guy. I mean come on! We're in a big fucking room alone! "Kai." He said his voice serious. "Lift up your arm."

I gulped, before doing as I was told. I was hoping not to wince, but I did. His eyes were practically glaring. "Take off your jacket." He ordered. I did as I was told. He gently rolled up my sleeves, and my breath caught in my throat. Bruises were showing, as well as a few blood marks. I stared at the floor, my eyes blurring with my tears.

"Kai," Ootori said softly. I didn't look up. "Kai." He said, in an almost demanding tone. "Who did this to you? Who?" I let the tears fall. "Kai, I need to know. I can excuse you from physical exams." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched back. "O-otori." I stammered. He rose an eyebrow. "Yes?"

I gulped. "Duck!"

**Third POV**

Kyoya ducked, as Kai's feet kicked something behind him. He rolled around to see a man, around his late thirties, or early forties. He held a vase in his hand, but when Kai kicked him, the man dropped it. It was in slow-motion. The vase dropped from the man's hand, and was about to hit to floor, but Kai caught it, before tossing it to Kyoya, who caught it graciously.

"Get out of here!" She shouted at him. "I'll find you!" He got up, putting the case back quickly, before grabbing his notebook and ran to the door, before stopping. "Special Boys' Clinic." He whispered, knowing she would hear. With that, Kyoya left, leaving Kai to fight with her old man; her father.

Kai had kicked his side, but now, he had her pinned up against the wall, his grubby hands on her neck. He was choking her, and she knew it. She retracted her leg, before kicking him, straight in the face. He let her go, stumbling backwards, as she slid down the wall. Instinct kicked in, and her adrenaline went onto overdrive.

She picked the old man up, before throwing him into the wall. It would've been the window, but she didn't want any more trouble than this man already was. She held him to the wall, choking him. "I know about this little club of yours, you little whore." He told her. "I know about your little friends." He coughed, spit hit her face. "You don't know what I can do to them." He growled.

"You don't know what they can do to you." Kai said, aloud. Her father, suddenly enraged, struck her. She let him go, seeing it was a surprise. He grabbed her shirt collar, before throwing her onto the floor. She got up in an instant, lunging at him. She kicked his chest, flying him back into the wall. It made a dent; of course it was going to be added to her debt.

He blinked, before getting up. But Kai wasn't finished. She slammed him against the wall; her switchblade at its use. "You will never, ever, _ever_ hurt them. _You get me_?" She hissed, her switchblade tracing his outlines. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Don't forget the Ootori police force." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. She didn't dare turn her back. "The Morinozuka family." Mori-senpai said, darkly. "The Haninozuka family." Honey-senpai said threateningly. "The Hitachiin security." The twins say, sinisterly. "And the Souh guards." Tamaki finished.

Her grip on her fathers' shoulder never loosened. Neither did her grip on her switchblade. She lowered her switchblade, making it visible to everyone. She snapped it shut, before her fingers found his pressure point. She did the 'sleeping cobra' on him, and she backed away quickly, before he fell onto his face, asleep.

She folded her arms across her chest, before turning on her heel. Everyone was there, looking at her, worry, and slight anger on their features. Kyoya was the first to step up, and the first to walk over to her. He put his finger under her chin, and forced her to look at him. He examined the bruise on her cheek.

"Not too bad." He said softly. He looked down at her arm, where it was now bleeding. Kai gritted her teeth in slight pain. "Tamaki, go get me the first aid kit. Hikaru, Kaoru, go see if Haruhi's alright. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, take this man to the police." Kyoya instructed. They all nodded, before dashing off.

Kyoya lifted the fragile Kai up easily, before setting her on the couch. He flipped her arm over, seeing criss-crossed red lines. Kyoya froze for a second, before Tamaki rushed in. He stopped when he saw the jagged lines. His jaw tightened. Kai knew that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai both had their jaws set as well.

"Haruhi's finished!" The twins rushed in, carrying a surprised Haruhi. The twins went silent as they, too, saw the dripping of blood and the jagged lines. The twins had set their jaw. The twins immediately covered Haruhi, since she shouldn't be seeing such a disaster, but Haruhi pushed her way through, and she gasped.

There, her friend sat. Her skin pale, her eyes hollow, her skin bruised and bloody. She stumbled backwards, into the arms of Hikaru and Kaoru. "K-kai." She whispered. "I didn't do it." Kai answered immediately. Haruhi's eyes filled up with tears, until she noticed the man in the back of the room, held by Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. He was still unconscious.

"Y-your father?" Haruhi stammered. The hosts' gasped in shock, even Kyoya. Kyoya gently brushed some alcohol onto the stinging cuts. Kai stayed silent. "Take him away, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai." Tamaki ordered; slight disgust in his voice.

"Kai…" The twins said softly, coming closer. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kai blinked. "He would've killed you all." She whispered. "He was more connections than you know." She forced out. "Gangs, groups of killers, criminals, even people like you." She swallowed, not wanting to talk any more.

Tears slipped from her eyes. Haruhi ran up, pushing Kyoya out of the way, and pulled Kai into a hug. Haruhi let out a soft sob, her body trembling. Kai held her tenderly, one hand behind her back, and one hand on her head. Kai softly stroked Haruhi's hair, letting her tears soak her shirt.

Suddenly, four other pairs of arms engulfed her. She could feel each one sniff, and a few tear drops. "Takashi! C'mon!" Kai heard the little Lolita boy murmur, before feeling two more pair of arms wrapping around her. She looked at the ground, letting the last few tears slip.

She finally had friends. She finally had someone to protect; she finally had someone who cared. Not someone anymore. She had_ people_ who cared.


	5. Chapter Five: The Film

**This is the fifth chapter, so I hope you like it! I'm sorry if there's no dram-com (drama-comedy) for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran! I only own the OC!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Film**_

**Third POV**

It was another normal day at Ouran. Well, as normal as it can possibly ever get. Kai wasn't that quiet now, and she was showing her happiness a little bit more. The Host Club was over-protective of their new daughters. Yes—daughters. With an '_s_.'

Kai had confessed of being a girl, and also apologized for leading them on. However, she said she would also have to pay back the debt of making a hole in the wall. She would gladly be doing it. The news had shocked some of the members. Tamaki, the twins (sort of. They had their suspicions.) Honey, Mori (who also had his suspicions.). But not Haruhi, or Kyoya.

They had known it from the start, of course. Kai is now healing. Kai lives by herself, and since her father had money (somewhat) she had paid for the next two months of rental and she already had her food at home. Kai knew she needed more money to keep her apartment, so she had gotten a job on the weekends to receive the money (about 7595¥) for two days.

She hadn't really mind. When Kyoya offered to pay her for her work, she declined. Of course, the money was continued to pay off her debt. But, she was smarter than that. Kyoya was saving up. She knew something but was going to happen in the future, and to be honest, she couldn't wait.

Today, the Host Club (including the two daughters, Haruhi, Kai.) was dressed in kimonos. They were sitting together, since it would make the two like Hikaru and Kaoru. Although, Kyoya, Kai, Haruhi, and the twins agreed it was only today. Which meant it was a first-come-first-served basis. Kai had also thrown the idea that they should also be a limited-time Haruhi, Kai, Hikaru, and Kaoru love square. Kyoya was shocked at the ideas Kai was giving out.

Though, he shouldn't be surprised. Haruhi did say she did have a creative mind. "Would you mind if I bought some sweets?" She asked Kyoya one day. He stopped writing in his notebook. "If you can make enough sweets for that day, then go wild." He smiled at her. A small, genuine smile.

She grinned up at him. "Thanks, Ootori." Kyoya tried to hide his smile, but his eyes gave it away. "I'll make sure to make something, 'specially for you." Kai said, before dashing off to Haruhi, who was nearly in tears from laughter.

Kyoya turned his head to see the twins, doing their own twincest thing. His eyes twitched in irritation, but then the name 'Kai' made his head turn. She was staring at a guest, a small smile on her face. 'Still being mysterious as ever, I see.' He thought, whilst writing something down. 'Isn't there supposed to be a new student, today?' He stopped writing as Haruhi and Kai both got up from their customers, seeing as they wouldn't have anymore today. Again, it was only for a limited amount of time.

Kyoya quickly counted how much money they had made. 973,657¥. 'She already overpaid.' He thought. But, nonetheless, he saved it up in his bank account. He sighed as he heard the usual nonsense.

~OoOoO~

**Kai's POV**

I was sitting near Haruhi, who was now near Kyoya. We were chatting softly. "Haru-chan, Kai-chan!" Honey's voice interrupted our conversation. We both turned to look at him. "I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals!" Tears were in his eyes. I was deadpanned.

"But, you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi asked. "Mitsukuni." Mori came up out of no-where. "Takashi." Honey mumbled, as Mori-senpai put Honey's sandal on. "I noticed that you dropped it." Honey sniffed, before jumping into Mori's arms. "Takashi!"

I walked away, Haruhi on my heel. 'What's with all the crying today?' I thought. That was, until I bumped into a fellow twin. Out fell a bottle of 'high grade' tears. "What's this?" Haruhi hissed, as I picked up the small bottle.

"For you information, it's common for a host to use eye drops." Hikaru said. "No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Kaoru said. "Kai can." Haruhi stated out blandly. They both stared at me. I shrugged. "Besides, that's cheating." Haruhi said. "Oh, don't be such a party-pooper." Hikaru said, throwing his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Kaoru did the exact same thing to mine, but held out a sweet, instead of poking my cheek. "Here Kai, Haruhi." He said, handing us both sweets. "We don't really like sweets." I stated softly. "But I'll think it'll make a nice memorial offering for our mother." The girls around us gasped, tearing up.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki-senpai jumped up. "Such devotion to both of your mothers' memory. Please, take as many of these as you like." I rolled my eyes, pocketing the sweet. Haruhi, even though she was smart, she was oblivious; she had her hands filled up with those sweets.

"Let me guess." Haruhi started. "Those tears are fake." I finished for her. We both grinned, before Tamaki shot back from us. "How could you?!" He started to ramble, but a small, almost inaudible gasp came from a pillar. My head snapped to the sound, as I plucked a rather large, real rose from a table (Tamaki's table) and walked towards her. She gasped, hiding behind it.

"Excuse me, miss." I say softly to her. "Would you like to come in?" I held the rose out to her. She was silent for a minute, as everyone behind me quieted. She ripped the rose out of my hand, and raised her hand to strike me, but I grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her into me, putting a hand at her waist. We both swayed side-to-side for two minutes, until I released her, and looked at my bleeding hand.

I looked at Tamaki, and the twins. They knew what to do. I bowed before her, before walking into the back, and tending for my hand. I rubbed alcohol onto the cuts, before wrapping it in gauze. I walked out to find nearly no one there, and they were sitting on the couch, with tea.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah." I murmured, standing beside Mori. He put his hand on my head; I guess it was his way to stay calm. Renge glared at me for a second. "I'm Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's first year class A tomorrow." She said it with so much sweetness, it made me want to barf.

She then glanced at me, as everyone went over to look at Tamaki. "So, you're Kai?" I gave her a nod. Her eyes blazed for a second. "I heard so many things about you, Kai." She purred quietly. "How you're an attention seeker. You have all the hosts' wrapped around your fingers." She whispered, getting up. "Rumor has it you're gay. Rumor has it; you're a man-slut. Rumor has it; you're nothing more than a puppet to them. Rumor has it; you're worthless. That all can be true, can't it, Kai?" She whispered into my ear.

My claustrophobic-ness was kicking in, and I nervously stepped away from her. "Ah, Kai, you're afraid already?" She stepped closer. "Miss Hoshakuji, what are you doing?" A familiar voice 'seemingly' snapped Renge out of her daze. "Oh, you know, just talking to Kai!" She chirped happily, giving me one last glare.

I swallowed before lowering my gaze to the floor. "Kai, why don't you come and sit?" Kyoya asked, motioning to the seat next to him. I was about to answer, but then Renge's fierce glare stopped me. I shake my head, before excusing myself to the back. When I was safely back there, I closed the curtains, and let myself sit in the corner of the small cubicle, re-thinking of what Renge just said to me.

A pain shot through my chest and gut, as a soft sob escaped me. I sniffed a couple of times, before looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were pink with tears, but there was nothing that could tell you I cried, unless you actually look me in the eyes.

I sighed, rubbing my head, before grabbing a tissue (Who knew they could be so useful in the changing room?) and wiping my face with it. I went to grab my bag, but sadly, I remembered it was still out there. Well, hopefully Renge was gone. I sighed, putting my ear to the door. I heard nothing. I took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Haruhi was the only one there. She looked up from the book she was reading. "You were in there for some time." She commented. "Everyone else already went home. You ready?" I nodded. Truth be told, I didn't want to come here again.

~The Next Day, After Club~

"What will Kai be?" The unmistakable voice of the twins asked, after Renge had changed all of their characters, and of course, having a fit if she didn't have it her way. "Nothing. He's useless." Was her answer, before leaving. Everyone stared at me, like I was supposed to go after her. Truth to be told, it burned me even more.

"Kai?" The twins say softly, wrapping a hand on both sides of my hips. "I'm fine." I automatically say, shuffling to get my bag.

"Kai." The monotone voice of Mori stopped me. He gingerly wrapped a hand on my wrist, before turning me around. My gaze was on the floor. "Kai." He said more sternly. "Look at Takashi, Kai-chan!" Honey said from his shoulders. I know it might be disrespectful, but I ignored their demands.

"Kai." They both said more sternly. I shut my eyes, before ripping my arm from Mori's grasp. I turned, before sprinting and grabbing my bag.

**Third POV**

"Mori-senpai." Kyoya said. Mori set Honey down quickly, before taking off after her. Honey fiddled with Usa-chan in his arms. He walked over to the couch, before sitting on it. Soon after, the hosts' sat around him. It was quiet; they were awaiting the arrival of their two friends.

"You know," Honey said, breaking the silence. "I wonder what Renge-chan said to Kai-chan, yesterday." He said. Everyone looked at him. "She was talking to him, wasn't she?" Hikaru said, as everyone flashbacks to yesterday.

"So." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "Renge seems to have a strong dislike for Kai." He flipped open his black notebook, before writing in it. They deadpanned. "Renge-chan really hates her." Honey said, as tears came into his eyes. "Honey-senpai!" The twins yelled, before rushing into the back and giving him cake.

Honey looked at the cake, before eating it quickly, tears gone. "Seriously, though. Why would Renge hate Kai? I mean, Kai isn't more to anything to Kyoya-senpai, then a friend." Haruhi said aloud, and Kyoya nodded. "We have no interest in each other like that. However, I do believe she has my back," His glasses glared in the light for a moment, before his eyes narrowed into slight slits. "She has all of our backs."

_Meanwhile, with Mori and Kai…_

Kai had jumped off the rail, to get the hell out of there quicker. Once she reached the ground flooring, she glanced up to see Mori flustered, before running down the stairs. Kai made a break for it—she almost made it too, if it wasn't for the devil herself.

Kai ran right past her, but stopped when she said something. "Kai." Renge said. "You're nothing more, than a mere puppet. No, not even a puppet. You're a rag doll. Once the host club is finished with you, they'll toss you away." She said, as Kai heard her footsteps come closer.

"Turn around." She growled. Kai turned around, unwillingly. Before she knew it, a hand strikes her cheek. Kai dropped her bag, the echo of it slamming itself' to the ground. Renge smirked at her satisfaction. Kai stood, shocked. But, neither way, she wouldn't have fought back. She would've, but Renge had done nothing of physical damage (other than striking her cheek) or anything in a threatening way.

"Remember what I told you, Kai. You're worthless to them. Worthless, just like the 'ay' in okay." With that, Renge spun on her heel, giggling happily, before skipping out of the gates. Kai fell to the ground, on her knees. Her palms scratched the concrete again. She ignored the pain as tears cascaded down her cheeks. A sob racked her body.

She never once felt this useless. She never once felt this worthless. So why did Renge have this complete control over her? Why did Renge make her feel all of these things? It was probably because she hadn't heard those words come from another woman's mouth, other than—'No!' Kai screamed at herself. 'You won't think of those bloody bastards.'

Someone stood in the shadows, hearing the whole thing. He put the puzzle pieces together. His heart lunged out towards her; he had a feeling of over-protection. He walked towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it, before spinning around and tripping him.

This motion surprised him, as he landed on the ground. Kai got up, tears not stopping from her eyes. When she had managed to see who it was, she gasped, kneeling down to her senpai. "I'm so sorry!" She hiccupped. He just gave her a small, but genuine, smile. He got up, holding out his hand. She sniffed, before taking it.

He pulled her up onto his shoulders, before walking over to get her bag. They walked silently back to the room. Mori could still feel soft, small tear drops hit his head. "Tell them?" He asked her, stopping at the door. She was slouching on his head; her tears slowly stopping. "N-no." She whispered.

Mori was surprised by her answer. "Why?" He asked. "Kyoya-senpai could use the extra money." She whispered to him. Unconsciously knowing, both students were smiling. Mori wiped it off of his face before he walked in, but his eyes gave away a smile.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled, before clamping his mouth. Honey's eyes widened at the sleeping Kai hanging on his head. Mori carefully slipped her off of his head, lying her down on an unoccupied couch. Everyone hovered around her, but she had buried her face in a pillow. They couldn't exactly see her face.

"Alright, everyone." Kyoya announced. "Let's go home." He glanced at the sleeping Kai. "Who would like to drive Haruhi and Kai to their house?" Suddenly, a quiet fight burst out for who were driving both home. Kyoya sighed, a slight good, but bad feeling in his gut.

In the end, Honey and Mori had both responsibilities of driving them home. Kyoya sighed as he looked around at the people before him. "I bet it will be interesting. It always is." He said to himself.

**Kai's POV**

I had skipped host club this afternoon, and I at my new apartment complex. I lived not far from Haruhi. Maybe a block away. Wasn't very far. I was making cake, a lime pie (for Mori. Don't ask how I know.) And a spicy dessert (YES THEY ARE REAL!) for Kyoya. And, expensively, I bought some fancy tuna for Haruhi, since she didn't like sweets.

I had also made small cupcakes, decorated the best of my ability, and stored away in the freezer. It had taken me most of my night, before going to sleep at two o' clock in the morning, after finishing my homework. It needed a few days to set completely, since it wasn't exactly the perfect timing to do it.

I had the perfect time to do it, though.

~OoOoO~

~ Several Days Later ~

"Hello ladies, come on in." Tamaki said. We were either behind the couch, or sitting on it. I was behind the couch, standing between Mori and Kyoya.

"I bought the video of that film you made." A girl cried. "I bought it too!" Another. "And so did I!" Ah, Kyoya. "You did?" Tamaki asked, surprised. I walked away, slightly snickering at that. "Kai, why weren't you in it?" A girl asked quietly when she walked up to me. I sent her a fake smile. "The director said I could be a stage hand." I lied.

"Oh." The girl sighed, before smiling at me brightly. "If there's a sequel, can you be in it?" I blinked at her, before giving her my mysterious smile. "Maybe, mon amour. Maybe." I say, taking her hand, and placing a kiss on it. She squealed.

I smiled, rolling my eyes as I turned away from her. Things are…great.


	6. Chapter Six: She has all of our backs

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I was in a hurry, I guess, so please forgive me!...Well, I'll let you read now...**

**Disclaimer: Repeat: I do not own Ouran Academy. I only own the OC. **

* * *

_**Chapter Six: She has all of our backs**_

So, for the last month or so, I was in America for trial. My father was now in maximum security in Louisiana, USA. He was going to be in there for a maximum account of twenty-five years. He was found guilty for murdering mother—which I had _no _clue about—and child abuse.

I had an exhausting plane flight back to Japan, and I took a few days to finally get back to sleep on the right time. During my absence at Ouran, I had them give me the next months' work, and I did it, but not without difficulty, of course. Thankfully, I passed with an average of 93% and higher.

I was cleaning my clothes in the washer, when someone knocked on my door. I closed my washing machine, before opening the door. "Hell-" The set of twins grabbed both of my arms, dragging me out. They had their devilish glint in their eyes.

"So, why are we here?" I ask them. "Because!" They yelled. "We deserve a break! Even you," They examined me, in my white tank top and black shorts. No worries—I had a sports bra on under this and these were waterproof things.

Lets rewind, shall we?

~OoOoO~

**Third POV**

"Kyoya-senpai!" They said simultaneously. "Great. Bring her with you." He said, before rolling up the window. "Wait, what?! Hikaru, Kaoru!" She half-screamed, before she was thrown—not literally—into the limousine. There, she saw Haruhi and everyone else. "Kidnapped you too?" Haruhi murmured, glaring daggers at the two twins.

"Yeah." Kai said softly, before looking out the window. All stared at Kai, worry clearly in their features. Kai smiled, before saying, "My father was sent to maximum security back in the US." They were silent for a minute, before they all started cheering. "Perfect time, eh, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, amused.

"Yeah, Kaoru. Perfect timing." They both smirked, before the feeling of the limousine stopping. "Hitachiin brothers, here we are." They smirked before grabbing both of our arms, before dragging us out.

**Kai's POV**

They both dragged us to the woman's section. There, we were greeted by maids. Twin maids, to be exact. I was creeped out, and almost hurt them for undressing me like that. Finally, they had dressed me in a white bikini. But, happily, I put on my shirt and shorts. Although, I couldn't say the same for Haruhi. She was in a pink swimsuit, with a matching cap.

When we both walked out, Tamaki was there, before glancing both of us over—eh, I mean _Haruhi_—over. I chuckled before putting both of my hands above my head. When I was a couple of feet away from them, I turned back, before seeing Tamaki's red face.

~OoOoO~

Now, I was sitting near Kyoya, under an umbrella. I was sipping a drink, when—

"Kai-chan! Do you wanna swim with me?" I looked at him, and then the big, but nice, teddy bear behind him. "Sure, Honey." I say, giving a quick smile. While I was walking to the current pool, I felt eyes burn into my back. I stopped, carefully turning around. Renge was here, glaring at me. I swallowed, before feeling a hand at my back.

I turned again, to see Mori. He had a sincere smile on his face. "Keep on walking." He commanded. I gave a small laugh, before walking on. When we stopped, Mori got in, and started swimming. I sat on the edge, dipping my feet in. I smiled as Honey climbed onto Mori, and laughed.

"Hey, look at this everybody! Check it out! Look!" He caught the attention of the other fellow host members. "Even if we're swimming really fast, we never go farther than we are now!" I chuckled, watching them. I saw Renge from a small crack in the damned floor, glaring at me again.

I silenced myself, staring at the water. Not only moments later, Mori placed a hand on my shoulder, before sitting down next to me. "Kai." I looked up at him. "Don't let Renge bother you. She's nothing, compared to you." He gave a small smile. I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Takashi." I placed his real name, giving his bicep a pat. "Watch over Mitsukuni for me, okay?" I nodded, before dumping myself in the water.

I pulled my hair out of my face as I made my way towards Mitsukuni, before I poured water on his head. He turned to slowly glare at me, which I only found amusing. When he realized it was me, he laughed, before dunking me in the water. "Honey-senpai!" I screeched, bringing him down with me. "Kai-chan!" He mocked, before we both laughed.

I was close, having Mitsukuni near me. I saw I had a slight nod from Takashi, before I saw a wave. No, it wasn't even close to being a wave. It was a bloody indoor tsunami. I quickly grabbed Honey, and was tempted to throw him out of harms' way, but that way, he would have allot of blood and tears.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." I commanded softly into his ear, before the wave crashed on us.

~OoOoO~

I pulled Mitsukuni out of the current pool, his body slight dazed. My body was numb and slightly pained from the impact, but I didn't mind. I coughed out some of the water I had consumed, considering I hadn't got my proper breath. The Clorox in the pool was in my system, and it was making me dizzy a little bit.

"Kai-chan, Kai-chan! Are you okay?" Honey asked, as he jumped up from the leaf pile I had made him. "I'm fine." I got up, before running over to a bush. I threw up the water I had, as well as a few drops of blood. "Kwah!" Mitsukuni glomped me, tears cascading down his face in perfect harmony. That meant he wasn't actually crying.

"You're bleeding from your mouth, Kai-chan!" He yelled. "How can you be okay?!" I spat the rest of the Clorox out of my mouth, before answering. "Get used to it." His face darkened as he muttered some unimportant choice words under his breath. I got a big leaf—well, big enough to cover Honey, since I do know quite a bit about this resort.

It had everything, to make it seem real. So, this means, it must also have time for a squall. I held his small hand in mine as we walked. Though, when it was time for the squall, I made him put it over his head, assuring him that I was fine dripping in the rain.

When it was over, I had a feeling that we were near. "Hai Kai-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled. "Can we swing on these?" He gripped a vine—wait, that wasn't a vine! "Mitsukuni!" I yelled, as he yanked it, I pinched his arm a little bit, picking him up, landing him on a soft pile of leaves (how convenient.) I felt the snake bite into me, forcefully, before I yanked it out in surprise, and throwing it somewhere in the trees.

When I looked at Mitsukuni again, he had a happy smile on his face. "You act like Takashi!" He giggled, before hearing the faint voices of "You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!"

I looked at Mitsukuni, who nodded. I held my hands together, before he took a few steps back. He ran, stepped onto my hands, before launching himself. I jumped after him, arriving a second late. Mitsukuni had already taken down most of them. I let go of the vine, landing down on the balls of my feet, before tucking and rolling.

I breathed in a sigh of relief, before looking up at them. "Haruhi! Kai!" I heard the familiar voice of Tamaki. Since I was too far away, he latched onto Haruhi instead. "Are you alright?" He asked, embracing her; she looked deadpanned.

Kyoya walked over to me, inspecting my wound. "I got bit by a snake." I said monotone. Honey saddened for a moment. "It's not your fault, Mitsukuni!" I said, giving him a small smile. He perked up by this, giving me a tight squeeze. But even then, I could see the smiles on everyone faces.

**Third POV**

Kai didn't know what was on their minds, but let the author tell you.

'_**She has all of our backs**_.'


	7. Chapter Seven: Sick

**This will be an extremely short chapter. I'm tired, and it's five in the morning. I stayed up all night, so you better be careful, or else...be thankful, god.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I only own the OC.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Sick!**_

**Third POV**

Kai lied in her bed, groaning. It was the next day, after coming back from the water park. She was sick, and it was the morning. She slammed her hand down onto her phone, not afraid to break it. Since she had Haruhi's number on speed dial, she hit a button, before she picked up.

"Kai, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be walking?!" Haruhi scolded. Kai just groaned. "Kai, where are you?" Haruhi inquired. "In bed." She murmured, rolling over. It was so hot in her apartment. "Are you sick?"

**Kai's POV**

"Are you sick?" Haruhi asked me. OH NO IM JUST GROANING IN PAIN FOR THE HELL OF IT. "Yeah." Kai coughed. Haruhi sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Getting sick all the time…" Haruhi muttered. "That's not true!" Kai mustered up a yell. "This is the…fourth time in my life I had ever stayed home for being sick!" All the other times…

"Okay, okay. I'll tell the club that you can't be there, okay?" I sighed. "Okay. Just make sure they don't come to my house." I groaned, the fowl bile rising in my throat. I jumped out of my floor bed, sprinting to my bathroom.

"Kai? Kai!" I heard Haruhi's voice. But, sadly, I was too busy throwing up whatever I ate last night into the toilet.

~OoOoO~

I was peacefully sleeping when I heard the door open. I pretended I was asleep, my hand latched onto the gun under my pillow. Yeah, I had it for safety purposes. I heard soft murmurs, but I didn't hear it clearly; hence my lack of sleep, and the flu.

When the door to my room opened, after a few steps coming closer to me, before stopping, and a finger brush my face, I shot up, tackling him down, before my handgun softly hit his chest, as my forearm was on the intruders' shoulder to shoulder.

"Ah!" I heard a familiar group of people chorus. I blinked once, or twice, before groaning, and getting off of the familiar idiot blonde. "Haruhi!" I whined. "You told me you wouldn't bring them!" I slid the handgun under my pillow again, before flopping on it.

**Third POV**

"Aw! Daddy's little girl is sick! Quick, mommy, take her temperature!" Tamaki shouted. Kai groaned, pulling another pillow over her head. "Shut up, Tamaki!" She shouted, throwing something at him—she was too tired to notice what she threw.

"Kawaii!" Honey yelled. "She's scaring when she's tired!" Mori simply nodded. "Actually, Kai's blood type is AB." Kyoya said, smirking, whilst adjusting his glasses. "Ah!" Three shady people yelled. "She's just like Honey and Kyoya-senpai!"

Kai threw something else at them, but this time, Haruhi intervened. She grabbed the book, before tossing it to the ground. "Come on. You all need to leave; let Kai get her rest." Haruhi held up a tray of green tea for her.

"She's right. I need to study for the History Test." Kyoya said, walking out of Kai's bedroom. "Me and Takashi need to practice!" Honey said. "Yeah." Takashi agreed, walking out with Honey on his shoulders. "Mom needs us for something." Hikaru said, snapping his cell shut. Kaoru nodded, before wrapping an arm with Hikaru.

"See ya later!" The twins shouted. That left Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi warned. Kai subconsciously grabbed another book, but before she could throw it, Tamaki jumped up. "Okay, okay! Daddy's going!" Tamaki kissed his 'daughter' s burning forehead, before leaving.

Haruhi felt something in her stomach. Was it jealousy? N- Yeah, yeah it was. "You like TAMAKI!" Kai shouted, giggly as she drank her hot green tea. Haruhi blushed. "N-no!" Haruhi stammered. Kai rolled her eyes. "Stop telling me that crap!" She ordered, before taking another gulp of her green tea.

"Kai, who do you like?" Haruhi asked. Kai shrugged. "I'm not dumb, Haruhi! I like someone, but I'm not telling!" Kai cried, before drinking the rest of her green tea. "Thank you, Haruhi!" She yelled happily. Haruhi smiled. "Welcom—" She started to say, but Kai rushed up, gently pushing her out of the way, before locking the toilet door.

Haruhi could hear her throw up. Haruhi sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Beach

Thrift Shop...Ah, I'm listening to that; it may be over heard, allot...and boring right now, but oh well. Let's get onto the story. Oh, and maybe this chapter will make up for the shortness of Chapter Seven!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, I only own the OC.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Beach**_

It was some time later, during the month, or something. Kai had gotten over her sickness, and was now well and hosting again.

**Kai's POV**

"The beach?" Haruhi asked. She was sitting at a table, her work around her. "Of course!" The twins chorus, "The beach!" The twins were pestering Haruhi to go to the beach. I, backed out of it. But, again, of course, Tamaki demanded that I go.

"You said you'd like to go to a real beach!" Kaoru told her, remembering the last episode. "I said that?" Haruhi questioned herself. "Yes, Haruhi. Kai, come here!" Hikaru dragged me over. "Here's the fun part." They both said again. "We bought some swimsuits for you two to chose from." Kaoru said, before showing us two swimsuits. Both were bikinis.

"No." I said plain out. "I'm comfortable in my shorts and tank, thank you very much." I ignored the twins protests. Sadly, they continued to talk with Haruhi, until Tamaki finally decided to come in with a baseball bat.

I carefully droned out of their little conversation, until I heard, "Let's go to the beach!"

Ah, shit.

~OoOoO~

The smell of the beach immediately sickened me. Sea animals always hated me. Let's see…I was stung by a jellyfish about twenty times…got bitten by a shark…stung by an eel, as well as a sting ray…Yeah, you can tell I hate the beach.

But, there were some perks. Like the sand, or the sun, or the cool breeze blowing across your face. The sun, how it comes and dawns in the morning, and sets in the evening. "Do you like the beach, Kai-chan?" Honey asks me. I shrug. "I've had some perks." I say, before tucking my hand into my pockets.

I was wearing my signature white tank top, with a sports bra underneath and my black shorts. Thankfully, they had bought guests, so I didn't have to go with what was planned; wearing a bikini. I quickly set up the towel and umbrella for me and Haruhi. I was sitting under the shade when Haruhi came over.

We chatted softly until three girls came up to us. "Ano…Haruhi, Kai, aren't you going to come swimming with us?" We both shake our heads, "No, I like looking at the sea at a safe distance." Haruhi's excuse. "And I haven't gotten good reviews from the past." My excuse. "Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked to you?" The girl asked again.

We blinked before saying in chorus, "But why? You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on; why not show them off?" They squealed, before giggling and walking into the water. I looked at the huge rock, a distance far away. "Haruhi, I'll see you later, 'ight? I'll be somewhere." I tell her. "Don't be afraid to call me name."

She just nodded, before I walked off, and disappearing into the big cliffs. I walked off, sitting myself in one of the trees up there that could withstand my weight. Thankfully it could. I closed my eyes for a second…

~OoOoO~

"Hey!" I heard the familiar voice of Haruhi wake me up from my designated sleep. I let a low growl form in my chest, before swinging upside down. I didn't exactly care that the ladies were there. "Who dared disrupt my sleep?" I growled. I flashed the girls a small smile. "Ladies, why don't you leave these men to us?" I ask. I gave the men that surrounded them a pinch—notice how I said pinch, and not a punch—and said, "Get Tamaki, and the others, please." Into a girls ear.

She nodded, before they all dashed off. Before I knew it though, my sleep-deprived-ness gotten the best of me, and I punched the first guy, as Haruhi tried to take on the second. "I hope you like a dip." A guy said. The guy I knew of was holding me, and I growled deeply in my throat. I struck my elbow onto the man's rib cage, before grabbing a hold of Haruhi's shirt, snapping her back into reality.

"Haru-chan, Kai-chan!" I heard Honey yell. I didn't turn my back as I pinched his wrist, and he let go of Haruhi immediately. "What do you two perverts NOT GET ABOUT THIS IS A PRIVATE BEACH?!" I shouted at them, grabbing both of their ears. They yelped, trying to get away. I dragged them down, passing the Host Club, who were looking at me like '?'

"He's on the cliff." I said stiffly, before throwing them out of the gates. "If you want to risk your lives again, come here. If you want them spared…keep on walking." I snarled. They both scrambled off before I ran off as well.

I arrived back up at the cliff, apologizing to the guests (who squealed) I looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, are you okay?" I ask as I inspect her face, making the guests squeal again. "I-uh-I'm fine." She stammered. I chuckled, bringing her into a hug. She was shocked by this—I didn't give out hugs much.

"I know you're scared, Haruhi. Don't worry. I'm with you." I whispered. "I always am." I heard her grip tighten on me, as she buried her head into my shoulder. "Thank you, Kai. Really." She whispered.

**Kyoya's POV**

As I watched the scene unfold, a painful feeling hit my chest. What was this? Was this jealousy? No, Kai was nothing more than a friend. Wait, where did the thought of Kai come from!? Ugh! No, no…No…

"Let's go back to the mansion." Kai said softly. Haruhi nodded, before they both turned to look at the hosts'. They didn't say anything, but push past us. Though, Kai looked over her shoulder, and at the stormy clouds, before tightening her grip on Haruhi's shoulder…Hm.

**Kai's POV**

"I'm the sacrifice." I whispered to myself as I gripped the pure gold bracelet in my hand. It was pure gold, with specks of real Jeremejevite (2000$ per carat) Black Opal (2355$ per carat) Bixbite (10000$ per carat) Musgravite (35000$ per carat) Painite (70000$ per carat) Grandidierite (100000$ per carat) Blue Garnet (1.5 million per carat) Serendibite (1.9 million per carat) Red Diamond (2.3 million per carat) and Jadeite (3 million per carat). **(8,919,355.00 US Dollars in total)**

Tears blubbered in my eyes, but I pushed them back. It was the only thing I've got to remember of my mother, before I came here. I remember what she told me before she took her last breath. "Remember, honey. You've got to sacrifice something." Haven't I sacrificed enough?! "Apparently not." I mumbled to myself, as I put my mothers' bracelet back into the zipper

I lied down on my bed, hoping it wasn't going to thunder. Sadly, it did. I squeaked, before hiding under the covers. My body was trembling slightly. 'Mother, mother,' I thought as I quickly got out of my bed, crawling to grab my mothers' bracelet. Once I had it tenderly in my arms, my heart rate stopped beating quickly.

I gulped a few breaths of air, before crawling back over to my bed. When I was getting in, the door opened. "Kai?" I heard the unmistaken able voice of Kyoya. "Mhm?" I murmured, pulling the covers over me, sliding my mothers' bracelet under my pillow. "I heard a squeak. Was that a mouse?" He asked, coming in, and shutting the door behind him.

"A-no." I stammered, as another loud boom rang throughout the night sky. I squeaked again, hiding my face under the covers. My body was trembling, now. My mothers' bracelet didn't work as much as I would've liked.

"Ano…Kai, are you…Are you afraid of lightning and thunder?" Kyoya asked, before I felt another presence on my bed. I was about to answer a 'no' but the thunder answered for me. I could practically see his smirk. "Well, I guess that settles it."

I nearly groaned. "Kyoya, please—" I was about to say leave, but another roar of thunder made me say, "Stay!" It was silent for a minute. "N-never mind." I stammered, trying to calm myself, before getting out of the covers. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Kyoya.

"It's going to be fine, Kai." He took off his glasses. He set them neatly on the table. "Move over, would you?" I scooted over, until I was considered on the 'other side'. He sat down on the bed with me, before sighing. "You know, Tamaki and Haruhi were in there." He had a small smile on his face.

"The twins pestered him, being S&M." At this, Kai's eyes blazed, but a small smile rested on her face. "He was, I suppose, trying to help her with her fear of thunderstorms as well." My eyes widened, and I was about to get out of bed, when a hand gripped my wrist.

"Don't worry about that, Kai." Kyoya's voice stopped me. "Tamaki has his control, and I do believe Haruhi will go to sleep peacefully." I sighed, before he practically pulled me back onto the bed. He pulled himself under the duvet covers, before tucking me in as well.

"Goodnight, Kai." He said. I guess he only did that to be polite, but I must say, it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. "Goodnight, Kyoya."


	9. Chapter Nine: Saint Lobelia's

Chapter Nine! Wow, look at that...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I only own the OC.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Saint Lobelia's**_

I was dressed in a knights' shining armor. Haruhi, as the twins told me, were picking up some coffee. I had bought the cake today, (as I had it remade.) and Mitsukuni was eating his cake, and Takashi was eating his pie.

Kyoya was saving his spicy brownies (he didn't try them yet.) for later. Hikaru and Kaoru were eating a couple of their cupcakes. I had Haruhi's food (fancy tuna) hidden in another bento box. I had it in the fridge, marked, 'Haruhi! Only Haruhi's eyes!' written on it with a sticky note.

When the door opened, I wasn't exactly in place. I was in the back, making sure everything was in place. But when I heard the familiar voices, I immediately froze; they were Suzuran and Hinagiku. Two girls from Saint Lobelia's.

But…but where…where was—"Maybe something like—" I could only imagine who she was twirling around. I gulped, taking some breathing exercises. But, alas, when I heard, "Don't go touching my Haruhi-!" I slammed the door opened, my eyes blazing.

"Get your filthy hands, off of Haruhi." I growled. Everyone turned to stare at me as I stalked my way in front of the Lobelia women. They smirked at me. "Ah, long time no see, Kaira-san." Benibara said, faking her—his enthusiasm. I growled at her, grasping Haruhi's arm, and pulling her up. Her clothing wasn't taken off, so I was slightly glad about that.

"It's such a pleasure meeting you again." Suzuran's voice made me tense up. "It's not a pleasure for me." I hissed at them, pushing Haruhi behind me. Benibara just smiled, before looking at the rest of the people behind me. "This is where you went, Kaira-san." Hinagiku cut Benibara off, unexpectedly.

My mouth twitched up into an annoying smile. "That, Hinagiku, is none of your bloody business." I turned my fists in balls. As I guided Haruhi back towards the twins, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kaira-san—" I cut Benibara off by yelling, "Don't touch me!" I gripped her hand before slapping it back onto her body. I took in shaky breaths as I felt my friends' stare at me.

I take a few staggering steps back, before excusing myself to go into the changing rooms. I quickly took off the armor, as my uniform was underneath. I sat on the floor, my knees pulled to my chest as I buried my face in my knees.

Flashbacks kept coming back, as I remembered that fateful day. No, I never wanted to see them again. Never, not in a million years. Not in a lifetime, not in a century. Never. Again.

I didn't even notice the tears roaming down my face freely as I got up. When I opened the door, I saw that Haruhi was fixing up 'Daddy's' little injury. I sniffed quietly, before wiping my eyes. Then, did I notice my tears. I wiped it more carelessly now, as I walked closer to them.

"Free stuff?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. Haruhi just smiled. "This conversation isn't going anywhere." Benibara said. She reached out to snatch Haruhi's hand, but I grabbed her first, pulling her to my side. "You aren't touching her." I growl again. Benibara frowned at me, but then smiled.

"Now that we know what's going on, we cannot allow this maiden to stay here!" I completely zoned out, because I turned around to Haruhi. "I'm not leaving." I heard her whisper in my ear quietly. I gave her a weak smile. "Promise?" She looked at me. "If you tell me what happened." I gave her a smirk.

"You're becoming like Kyoya." I threw back my head and laughed. Haruhi looked at me, before laughing as well. When I finished laughing, I took a deep breath, holding out my pinkie. "I promise, Haruhi." She grinned, before lacing her finger with mine.

"She will get her paperwork transferred to Lobelia's!" Benibara said from behind me. I snapped my head to glare at her. "Over my bloody body, Benibara." I hissed, before standing up. I was so short standing next to her, but it didn't matter.

She smirked. "That can be arranged, Kaira." She sneered. I opened my mouth to say something, but Haruhi interrupted. "Hey, Hey!" We turned our attention to her. She started to talk about something. Something I didn't have an interest of. But when I felt a hand on my pants' line, I immediately grabbed the arm, turning myself over, before flipping them in a sideways 180 degree spin. I let Suzuran fall to the floor. I let my glare intense.

"Hands above the equator, but not on the north Pole, Suzuran." I seethed, before turning on my heel, and walking over, plopping over onto the couch. I sighed, leaning on my knees, resting my head on my fists.

"Hey, why don't you dump these losers-" I flinched. "And come with us?" Flinched again. "Hold on Hinagiku." Benibara said, stopping her. "This young maiden has quite a day." I got up, my eyes downcast. I walked into the back, where I thankfully let my stuff today, and picked it up. I walked back out, to see Haruhi glaring at the other hosts'.

"Haruhi." I say, making her glare at me. "We're leaving. Hurry up." I opened the door, and turns out she didn't have anything. And we just left together.

~OoOoO~

We were at my apartment. "I really think I should transfer to Lobelia. I mean, what do you think, Kai?" Haruhi asked me. My answer? I slapped her. She held her cheek in pain. No, I didn't do it hard enough to get a bruise. No, never.

"What was that for?!" She shouted at me. "Don't ever say that, Haruhi." I say, taking a deep breath, before drinking my bedtime tea. Haruhi was sleeping over, and I was treating her to some of her favorite teas.

"Why not? They practically did everything I thought they wouldn't do!" She whined. I glared at my tea cup. "That's why you can't trust everyone, Haruhi." I whispered, as a tear dropped from my face again.

"Ano…" She sighed. "You still have to tell me what happened." I took a gulp of the tea. "It started when I first moved here. You know that I went to Lobelia, right?" Haruhi nodded. Yes, I went to Lobelia. I was on a two-year scholarship. Sadly, it ended when I decided to go to Ouran.

"Well, it was the end of the third semester, of my second year there. I wasn't very popular. But, when I accidentally played the piano, when I thought no one was there…I was completely bombed with fangirls." I took another breath. "That's why I don't like to be in a room, filled with no one I knew. I was claustrophobic back then, and it wouldn't help."

"I decided to try out for Ouran, because I wasn't exactly going anywhere with anything. I was applying for next year. When they found out I had tried out, I was slapped by the headmaster." Haruhi's eyes widened. "But other than that, nothing else happened." I took a deep breath.

"Later on, when I heard you were going to try out for Ouran, the second semester, I was happy. I applied with you, and got in. Before school had let out, however, my headmaster got word about this." I took another deep breath as tears collected in my eyes.

"The headmaster slapped me. The students began to throw me abusive things; physical and verbal. But then…Then the Zuka Club came in. They..they…" I broke down in sobs.

**Third POV**

Haruhi tried to comprehend what they did to her friend. Sadly, she couldn't figure it out. Haruhi put a hand on her friends' shoulder to comfort her, as her body racked with sobs. Haruhi felt sorry, and terrible, for not being able to do anything.

"They raped me." Kai whispered to her. Harhui's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" She screeched. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai just sobbed more, as Haruhi's eyes also filled with tears. "I-I'm so sorry!" Haruhi choked out, setting down her cup of tea, before pulling her friend into a hug.

"I-I don't want you to go through that, Haruhi." Kai whispered, grasping onto her best friends' hand. "Don't worry." She whispered in Kai's ear. "I'll never go. When I enrolled in Ouran, I knew I was never going to leave."

Kai smiled for her best friend. "I knew you wouldn't." She whispered, mostly to herself. Haruhi smiled, squeezing her tighter. "Love you, Kai." She whispered. "Love you too, Haruhi." Kai replied. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

-The Next Day-

**Kai's POV**

I was early again. I was immediately pushed into the changing room, and given a puffy costume. "Change!" The twins demanded, before getting out. I sighed, before pulling off my clothes and getting into the clothes.

When I walked out, I was surprised to see everyone else in girl clothing…but Takashi and myself. I had a poker face. But, I knew I was going to laugh about this later. The twins me down, before doing some light makeup on me.

"I'm truly envious." Kyoya said next to me, as we were formed. "Why?" I whispered back. "You're a girl, and you're wearing men's clothing. I'm a man, and I'm wearing woman's clothing." He replied. I took a deep breath, calming my racing heart. I was about to reply, when the doors opened. 'Here we go.' I thought.

"Ouran!" Hikaru first sang out. "Ouran!" Kaoru followed (A/N: I'm guessing!) "Ouran!" Takashi sang in the most monotone voice ever, that I had to bite my lip. "Your turn." Kyoya whispered. I shook my head. He sighed, before we both got up. "Ouran!" Kyoya sang, and I bit my lip again. "Ouran!" Mitsukuni sang in his 'girl' voice.

"Ouran!" Tamaki sang, before the lights turned on, and everyone singing, "Ouran!" They smiled, before (all) saying, "Host Club welcomes you!" I clamped my mouth shut, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh, Haruhi, welcome back!" Tamaki said, walking up to her. "Look, Haru-chan! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" Mitsukuni asked her, as he spun up. "What is the meaning of this?" Benibara snapped. "Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?!"

"What? No, that's not it at all." Tamaki smiled at the Zuka Club. "Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well." Tamaki said, not quite done with his speech. "See, this way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?"

I watched as the twins came up to Haruhi. I sighed, putting a hand into my pocket, leaning a little. "Kai." Kyoya said quietly. I looked up at him…more like side glanced up. "Hn." I said. "You were crying yesterday. Why?" He asked. I straightened myself immediately, feeling two pair of eyes on me.

"Kai." The monotone voice of Takashi froze me. "You're going to tell us." I swallowed, looking at Haruhi's smiling face. "So, while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew I was never going to leave Ouran Academy."

Benibara's face softened for a moment, before her glare turned to me. "What did you tell her, Kaira?!" She screeched, stalking up to me, Suzuran and Hinagiku behind her. They all were glaring.

"Whatever I told her, was none of your business." I said, casting my eyes downward, and crossing my arms over my chest, leaning onto both Takashi and Kyoya. "Surely you said something to this young maiden to scare her off!"

My eyes snapped open, and I glared at her. She shrunk back. "I did tell her something. But, it didn't exactly change her mind, now did it? You've gotten your final answer. Don't bother coming back to us." I straightened myself, turning to face them fully. I opened my mouth to say something else, but the sound of a slap, and the sting on my cheek made me shut it.

I looked at Benibara, my jaw clenched. My fists tightened. "Did you tell her?" Benibara growled. I simply grinned. She screamed, as well as the others. She grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "This is sexual harassment." I spat at her. "And when you slapped me; it was abuse. If you don't want your names in the Lobelia book, I suggest you leave." I said, pushing her away from me.

She and her posse clenched their teeth, before forcing a fake smile on their faces. "Adieu." Before twirling out the door. Although, I'm quite glad that they tripped on banana peels, that somehow lain on the floor of Ouran Academy.

I was walking back to the changing room, when my name was called. "Kai, what did she mean by telling Haruhi something?" Hikaru asked. One hand on the handle of the door, and the other on the frame, I bent my head down a little, giving them a mysterious grin, before disappearing inside the changing room.

**Third POV**

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. "Did your dear sister threaten you if you leave?! Did she—" Tamaki begin to ramble. "Shut up, senpai." Haruhi said. "She just told me some things." Everyone looked at each other, curious to know the answer.

"Tell us, Haruhi?" They pleaded. Haruhi just smiled, and said, "It's her story."

Kai, who was hearing everything, smiled, taking a few deep breaths. She knew she couldn't keep her façade on much any longer. One day, she would have to confess to them about what happened at Lobelia's. But, she chose later, than now.

She simply wasn't ready.

"Come on, Haruhi. Time to go home." Kai said, as she walked through the door of the back. Haruhi smiled at her. "Okay, Kai. See you later, guys." She said. Kai walked up to her, giving her a small smile.

When they were at the door, Kai bent her head down again, looked over her shoulder, and gave them another mysterious grin, before leaving.

_Back in the room…_

Everyone stared after her. After them. Haruhi clearly said she wasn't threatening her. But, something wasn't right with her. She gave them two mysterious grins. It wasn't like her to give it to them.

"I wonder what Kai-chan told Haru-chan…" Honey said, after a few minutes of complete silence. "Yeah." Takashi agreed.

A million thoughts were racing in the hosts' minds. But one thing, that always stood out.

_**We have your back, Kai.**_


	10. Chapter Ten: An Unexpected Visit

**This is going to be another short chapter, so I'm sorry! Anyways, just enjoy the chapter, will ya?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC. **

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: An unexpected visit**_

I was walking back from the supermarket with Haruhi. Haruhi was wearing a white and pink dress with jeans and floral sandals. I was wearing jeans, a tee shirt, as well as some regular flip flops. My toe nails were painted though; French pedicure. I invited Haruhi, who just got her nails manicured.

So, we were chatting happily, when the conversation turned to our friends. "You know, they have to know sometime." Haruhi said to me. I sighed. "Yeah. They should." I gave her a wicked grin. "But, I like to keep them waiting." The two girls laughed, before turning around the corner.

"What's that…?" They both asked, deadpanned. "The club…" Kai muttered to herself, as she noticed the 'super rich' cars. We both slammed out heads on a telephone poles; deadpanned again.

"These idiots." I murmur, putting a pokey stick into my mouth. I munched on it, as I overheard the words, "shabby" "run down" and "cramped". "Don't say anything that might offend her, or her father and cause them to ask us to leave." He said.

"Well it's too late for that!" Haruhi yelled, furious. "Go away!" They gave us a one-over. "That pink dress is really cute." The three most shady people and one adorable boy said in unison. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Get the hell out of here!" I added. They all narrowed their eyes at me, but I just ignored their stares.

I slowly backed out of the conversation, before rushing up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. Once in, I put down my groceries in a small, cool corner of the room, before going into Haruhi's shared room. I had slept over at her house, in the living room with her.

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothing; shorts, but kept the tee shirt on. It was comfortable. I slid open the door to see the door turning as well. Haruhi walked right on in, after slipping her shoes off, of course.

"This looks allot like Kai's house." Kyoya commented. I sweat dropped. Of course, you idiot. I sighed, walking over to the fridge. I pulled out the last of my Black Tea (an acquired taste.) I put it in the microwave, and warmed it for a few seconds, before Haruhi came into the kitchen.

"The twins asked for Black Tea. From Africa." Haruhi sweat dropped. I sighed. "Can't I serve this?" Haruhi whined slightly. I shake my head. "You should. It's what they want; they're your guests." I said. Haruhi sighed, before making the tea.

I sipped my black tea, relaxing my muscles. I had run three miles this morning, five times the usual stretches, and practiced my martial arts. I was tired, but I made it back with Haruhi. The smell of sweat was off of me; because it was my usual.

When I was finally tired, and finished with my black tea, I stumbled out, Haruhi behind me. "'Night guys." I yawned. I was about to open the door to Haruhi's bedroom, when something tackled me.

"Ano…" I groaned. "Honey-senpai, get off of Kai please. She just ran three miles this morning, did her stretches five times, and practiced her martial arts. She's tired." Haruhi told the little Lolita boy. He got off of me quickly. "Sorry, Kai-chan." He said. I nodded, getting back up. "I think I'm going to ice my body." I tell Haruhi, who nods.

I was so lucky the bathroom was in the bedroom. I grab another pair of comfortable clothing, before turning the icy waters on. I had my neatly folded clothes on the sink, and a towel waiting for me when I get out.

I slid the door shut, locking it behind me, before stripping and stopping the flow of the water. I quickly got in, and the icy cold water numbed my body. I quickly dunked my head in for a few seconds, before getting up, and pulled my hair back. I washed myself slowly, trying to wash away all the icky-ness. Sadly, I could still feel it, even if it had been years ago.

I sighed, before getting up, wringing my hair, and wrapping a towel around my body. I drained the tub, before dressing in the clothes. I pulled my hair up into a messy side bun, before drying my face. When I got out, everyone had left. Oops, oh well.

"Ah, sorry Haruhi." I sniggered to myself. "You bought this onto yourself."

~OoOoO~

I had gone home, and now I was lying on my bed. My stomach was growling, but I didn't feel well enough to eat, or get up to get anything. No. It just seemed like I was tired. But tired of what? I sighed, pulling the covers over my shoulders.

I had left Haruhi a note thanking her and her father for letting me stay over at their house over the weekend. When I came back home, I immediately put the laundry up, before going straight to bed. Here I am, it's dinner time, and I'm trying to fall asleep.

No, don't even say that I have to eat. The thought of eating just makes me…just makes me want to throw up again. I sighed, before closing my eyes once more.

**Haruhi's POV**

I just made a stewpot, with some chrysanthemum. Dad was acting kinda weird, and—hey! Where's Kai? I got up from the table and peaked into the bedroom. Oh, she must've left. Before leaving, I saw a note on the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Haruhi. Tell your dad that, as well. I hope we can have more soon, and I wish you luck with the rest of the host club. ;)" I grinned. "Silly girl." I whispered to myself, as I threw the note away in the waste basket.

"Silly, silly girl."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Big Brother!

**This is going to be a short chapter...because I don't know what else to do with it...okay? Don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I only own my OC. **

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Big Brother!**_

I was dressed in a short sleeved police uniform, with fake guns, along with the matching hat. It was a white one, like Tamaki's. Yeah, without the gold. I still gave the hosts' my mysterious grins from time-to-time.

A little girl, Kirimi, showed up at the Host Club. No. I'm not doing it this time. No, no. I sat in the corner, my thoughts always coming back to one thing; Lobelia. Even the name gave me shivers!

I sighed, the pain growing heavier on my chest. "Who would've known?" I ask softly to myself. "Kai." Kyoya's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I snapped my heads up to the waiting host members' faces. Kyoya was right in front of me. "I need you to go with Haruhi to baby sit Kirimi for a moment." Yeah, moments might turn to days...

"A moment means possible a day." I say a loud, before standing up. I walked over to Kirimi, picking her up swiftly. "C'mon Kirimi-chan! Let's go try to read some of this 'manga' of yours." I scowled at the other members, before holding my hand out to Haruhi.

Just to piss Tamaki off, she took it. I grasped it firmly in my hand, before we both walked out the somewhat opened door. When the door shut, I put Kirimi to the floor and we both made the 'sh' motion to her. She just giggled and nodded.

Me and Haruhi put our ears against the doors. "KAWAII!" I heard Mitsukuni yell. "That was so cute!" I licked my lips, not the reaction…wait, wait for it…"MOMMY DID YOU SEE THAT?! OMYGOD, I THINK WE HAVE TWO DAUGHTERS THAT LOVE EACH OTHER AND ARE GOING TO MARRY AND THEY WILL ADOPT A GIRL LIKE KIRIMI AND…" Tamaki screamed.

There it was. I jumped away from the door, before throwing my head back laughing. "Ohmygod, that was so good!" I cried, wiping my teary eyes. Haruhi took a deep breath, after wiping her eyes as well. We both got up, dusting our uniforms off, before looking at Kirimi.

"Come on, Kirimi-chan. Let's go read." I say, my knees bending slightly, the palm of my hand resting on my knee, and my other hand out stretched towards her, as I gave her a smile. She looked at the floor, before looking back up at me. "Fine." She grabbed my hand.

Sadly, some girls walked past us when they saw it, so, you could say that they screamed, scaring Kirimi. "Ladies, Ladies!" Haruhi yelled, raising both of her hands calmly. "Calm down! Kai-san and I are going to help this young lady." The girls squealed once more, before apologizing to us.

"Where are we going?" She asked us quietly. "Somewhere." I answered in unison with Haruhi.

~OoOoO~

~ Three Days Later ~

I slammed the door opened, after ordering Kirimi-chan to stay outside. "Oh," I gasped. "My," Another gasp. "GOD!" I fell to my knees. "I don't think I can take this anymore! Reading that manga was so…worthless! 'I finally made all these men my love slaves.'" I groaned. " 'Oh my, who shall I pick to entertain me this evening?' " Haruhi finished for me, falling as well. "She's made us read about fifty volumes of shojo manga over the LAST THREE DAYS." She added emphasis. "And, guess what?" I inquired. "Those things ARE full of reverse harem and debauchery!"

"Big brother?" Kirimi-chan said, from the doorway. I sighed, irritated now, but I tried my best not to show it. "Kirimi-chan, I told you to be a good girl and stay put," I mumbled, getting up. "This room is dark and scary!" Kirimi ignored me, as her eyes watered up. I sighed as me and Haruhi both ran to her, and picked her up.

"Aw Kirimi-chan!" Haruhi said, trying to brighten her up. "I told you to stay put in the other room." I said bluntly as we both put her down and put our hands on her head. "What's wrong little one?" Tamaki came up to us. "There there, calm down." He said happily, before picking her up. "You see? There's nothing to be afraid of." He began to spin her around, as well as lifting her up.

"I'm a princely big brother!" Nekozawa repeated, until he finally turned on the flashlight. "And I'm not afraid of this flash light! Self evil beam!" He shouted, if I heard correctly, before turning it on. "He did it!" I heard Mitsukuni faintly say from behind me. I heard the faint sound of clapping coming from Takashi. I gave myself another mysterious grin.

I glanced over at Kirimi, who had a look of amazement in her features. I looked around at everyone. For a moment, it looked like everyone was happy. Then, in the next second, it was wiped off, and it was replaced by another bored face.

I had caught the end of Tamaki's sentence. "…Is your real brother." I looked at her for a moment. Then, she screamed, and dashed out of the room. I sighed, before taking off in a sprint, running after her. Sadly, she was a fast runner, for a little kid.

"Damn, didn't do my stretches." I mutter as I finally found her in the Ouran Garden. I was sore from running down all those damn steps. I stopped myself, as I saw Nekozawa jump from the three story building (AND HE'S OKAY?! WHATS UP WITH THAT?!) I took in another deep breath, doing my usual look. Hand in my pocket, my pose straight, my legs slanted apart slightly.

I saw their amazing embrace. I heard her scream, "Big Brother!" I heard her scream. I grinned again, feeling my hair flowing slightly at the warm breeze. I chuckled a little to myself as he fainted out there in the Garden. I walked up and over to her as the stray cat walked away.

"C'mon, Kirimi-chan. Let's go help your brother get out of here." I say, kneeling down to her level. "Aren't you glad you found your brother?" I ask her, as I pick Nekozawa up, throwing him over my shoulder. "Yeah! Kai-sama!" She said, grabbing my hand. "I'm glad, Kirimi." I say to her, giving her a grin.

~ Several Days Later ~

After getting Nekozawa into the Nurse's office, I had given Kirimi a hug, before leaving. And now, everything's' back to normal.

At least…That's what I hope.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Mitsukuni's Cavity

**Hopefully this kind of makes up for that short chapter...! Hopefully! I also apologize for not updating in a couple of days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I only own my OC!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Mitsukuni's Cavity**_

I was sipping on my tea, Mitsukuni's head resting on my lap. He had fallen asleep there, claiming that I was 'comfortable.' Takashi was cautious, asking if I was okay with that. Surprisingly, I was okay. But now, I'm quite numb.

I sat my tea on the table, before slowly, and cautiously removing Mitsukuni's head from my lap, replacing it with a pillow. He tossed and rolled for a minute, but remained completely asleep. I was standing up when it happened; the twins knocked over my cup of tea and it immediately splashed on me and Usa-chan.

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki yelled. "It's done, all right." Hikaru said, holding Haruhi in his arms, along with Kaoru. "But it wasn't our fault." Kaoru chimed. I glared at them. They screeched slightly, pulling Haruhi a few steps back.

"Not your fault?!" Tamaki and I yell. "You idiots! You're the ones who bumped into it right?!" Tamaki continued, as I turned to look at Mitsukuni. He was still asleep. "We wanted to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl." Kaoru said.

I faintly heard a 'disguised as a girl?' Haruhi. "You'd like to see that, won't you?" The twins ask Tamaki in unison. He quickly went off to daydream, as I tried to go into the back. "Kai." Kyoya beckoned me over. I sighed silently as I walked over. He motioned me to take a seat from Takashi, who had put down his book at the moment.

I pulled a chair from another table, before sitting. "Kai, Mori-senpai and I haven't had a two-on-one conversation with you, yet. So, starting now, we'll ask a question." Kyoya said, while shutting his computer.

"Thank you," Takashi started. "Thank you for helping Mitsukuni." He looked me in the eyes while saying this, and I knew he meant it. "He's a great kid." I said softly, before looking at him. "You're a great cousin." Takashi gave me one of his rare grins, before patting my soaked head. He chuckled as he shook his hand.

"Excuse me, we don't have any guests at the moment, so I don't mind if you make a racket, but please be careful. You don't want to wake Honey-senpai." Kyoya said aloud at the group of (mostly) shady people, before turning back to us.

"That wasn't necessarily a question, but oh well." Kyoya took a breath. "I know you might not want to talk about it now, especially because I know it's hard for you." They both looked at me. "You might hate us for asking this question, and you might think we're intruding in on your life." Kyoya continued. "But, what happened at Lobelia's?"

I froze. I hated that name. That stuck-up-snob-school. My hands clenched into fists, and I could feel my nails digging into my skin. My eyes filled up with tears at the sudden mention of flashbacks. "Kai." My head snapped up to the person, as I tried to blink back tears.

Once my sight was clear, I noticed it was two people. Takashi and Kyoya. They both coughed awkwardly. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Kyoya said. "We were curious." I nodded slightly. "I think it's time for me to tell you." I whispered, but my eyes drifted off to the pair of shady people.

"Haruhi already knows." I stated. I heard them freeze for a minute. "And I would like it to be kept secret from Mitsukuni, and the three shady people." After a moment of consideration, they both nodded.

"It started when I started middle school…"

**Third POV**

"I was bullied. Severely. I was always called something, like loser, ugly, worthless, fat, etc." Kai took a breath, trying the rid the pain in her chest. "I tried out for Ouran Academy, but didn't get in because of the Headmaster forbidding me." She swallowed. "But then, when it was the first semester of Lobelia Academy 'High' it was terrible. It was worse, the worse. But then, I met Haruhi." She smiled through her tears. "She's my rock." Kai choked through her throat, trying not to cry.

"When I heard she was trying out for Ouran, I did as well. That's why you saw us together on our first day, during the third semester." {I'm not sure} "But I wasn't quite done with Saint Lobelia's just yet." Kai said softly, as Kyoya and Takashi leaned a little further in. "When the headmaster heard that I tried out, she called me to her office. She lectured me for going to a 'stupid, worthless' Academy. I defended all of you, saying you weren't worthless, nor stupid. Ouran Academy beats Lobelia almost every year in academics." Kai smiled at the fond memory, before it slipped.

"She slapped me, and said she never wanted to see me there again. She wished, but never did expel me." Kai sighed. "Word spread around Lobelia's quickly. The students called me more terrible things," She cringed. "And called me a traitor." Kai looked down at the table, not having the nerve to look up. She could hear Tamaki tell Haruhi something.

"I was walking by some classrooms, skipping lunch, like I usually do." Kai gulped, gasping, blinking rapidly. "It was the Zuka Club." Her fists were tightly concealed in her lap. "The tied me up, before…" She stopped. "Before…" She coughed lightly. "They took it." She whispered simply, as she hoped they understood what the Zuka Club took.

It was silent. Complete and utter silence…well at least from the three people sitting. When Kai looked up, both people had their jaws set. Hands clenched into fists. A deep, passionate fire burning in both of their eyes.

"Who's responsible for this?" Looks like Mitsukuni woke from his nap. "Who got Usa-chan dirty?" The three shady people started to cry (unconvincingly) before yelling, "Someone, help! Mori-senpai, don't let him hurt us!"

We both got up out of our seats. "He wanted tea." We both said in unison, both our voices deadpanned. My throat was raw, but at least I could still talk. "So, Usa-chan decided he wanted a drink…with Kai." He finished. Mitsukuni was very gullible.

"Oh, so that's why they're both wet! Kai-chan, do you want some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, as I kneeled down to his level. I gave him a fake smile, two tears slipping from my eyes, but stayed. "No thanks, Mitsukuni." My hand ruffled his hair. "How about I clean Usa-chan for you?"

He looked darkly at me for a moment, before giving him to me. Ever. So. Slowly. "Thanks, Kai-chan!" He yelled as he skipped away, Takashi on his heel. Before I left to go in the back room, I saw Takashi giving me a small smile.

~OoOoO~

I was now finished with washing Usa-chan. He smelled fresh and new…a homey, kind of smell. I changed into a different shirt, tie, and jacket, after rinsing the top-half of my body, after I made sure I kept some cake out in the other room. After washing my body, and putting Usa-chan in a towel, wrapped so it could dry, I washed my hair in the sink. When I was finished, I let it dry natural, after patting some of the access water.

I put the towel across my shoulder blades before picking up the now-dried Usa-chan. I smiled at it a little, before unlocking the door, and opening it. There, I saw that Takashi was leaning over Mitsukuni. "Tamaki." He said monotonously. "Yes, you're right. I'll take care of this." Tamaki took a few steps backwards, before announcing, "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Honey sat up straight from his seat on the couch.

"Therefore, we'll be supportive, and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over." Mitsukuni's eyes became watery. "No, no, don't, Takashi." He whimpered. "I guess he has a cavity." I mumbled to myself, as Renge caught sight of me. "And what do we have here?" She circled me.

The girls began to squeal, noticing my wet hair. I ignored them, before going up to Mitsukuni. "Mitsukuni." I say quietly. He looks up at me, with his death eyes. It pained my chest badly that he would give me that look, but I kneeled down to his level, before holding out Usa-chan. He looked at Usa-chan, before snatching it from my hand.

I could feel the fabric burn my hand. I pulled him into a tight hug, hearing all the other girls scream behind me. "It's all for a purpose, Mitsukuni. All for a purpose." I whispered, before letting him go, and examining my burn. After realizing it was just a first degree burn, I tended to it quickly, wrapping some gauze on my hand, before clipping it together.

I sighed, my hands resting on the counter. It was stressful, I must admit. I really loved the Host Club, they were my family. My family, I had never gotten. "Mother," I whispered. "I wonder what you'd be like, if he…" I choked back the word, before hearing the door open. My head snapped up to the person.

It was only Takashi. "Takashi." I ask him quietly. He turns to me. "You feel guilty." I stated, as I looked into his eyes. He nodded. "I forgot to remind Mitsukuni that he needed to brush his teeth." He explained. "It'd be my fault if Mitsukuni gets fake teeth when he's older." I smiled at his protectiveness. "It'd never be your fault, Takashi." I said, walking over to him, before embracing him in a hug.

"It'd never be your fault." I whispered again, as I squeezed his ribcage. I let go, before he could hug me back, and walked out. "I think I'm going home." I state to Kyoya. He nods, before writing something in his notebook. "I promise to make up for it." I mumble to him as I grab my bag, and walk through the door.

~OoOoO~

It was the third day of Honey's no-sweet occupation. I knew it was time when Honey broke. And I knew it was today. He pacing around, back and forth, back and forth. "He's gonna crack." Tamaki said. "Would someone please talk to him?" Kaoru asked. "He's scaring me." I sighed. "Ah! He's walking towards the candy!" Hikaru freaked. "No need to worry. I had Kai empty out all the sweets." Kyoya said, sneaking a glance at me.

Honey's eyes snapped towards mine for a second, glaring. I felt my heart tear little, by seeing my young friend (yeah, he's older than me.) glare at me…like…like he hated me. I tried to keep my emotionless façade.

"Kyoya-senpai, you seem real chipper today." Haruhi commented. I heard a slam, before Tamaki cried out, "Ah! He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!" I sighed, as I watched Honey stumble for a little, before falling. "Well, there he goes." Kaoru said. "Three days, and he give up." Hikaru states.

I sighed, getting up, my chair scraping across the floor, stopping Tamaki from going any closer. I walked into the room, everyone watching me. "Mitsukuni…" I said softly, running my fresh un-covered hand, on his uniform jacket. It was pink from the fabric burn.

He jumped up, biting my hand. I would have cried out in pain, if it was my—stop thinking of him! I didn't, but it was stinging. "Mitsukuni." I said, louder, and in more of a stern voice. When I could feel it pierce my skin more, I took a hold of his ear, tugging at it gently. "Let go." Instead of letting go, he pushed me harshly onto the wall, making my head bash against it. I could feel the headache coming on. I was about to open my mouth to say another thing, but Takashi came in.

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people." Honey stopped. Where I had held his ear wasn't pink, but it wasn't red either. I looked at my hand, seeing the blood ooze out, but I watched intently. "It's disgraceful." He added. Yeah, he wanted his punishment. "Takashi, you idiot!" Honey screamed, grabbing Takashi's uniform jacket, and flipping him over, whilst throwing him.

My heart twisted. "A little bit isn't going to hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard-head! That's it! I hate you!" My breath caught in my throat. "I hate you, Takashi!" He then took off running. "Honey-senpai!" Tamaki called after him.

I sighed, getting up from the floor. I dusted my pants off with my free hand, before going over to Takashi. I held out my un-injured hand. He took it, before stumbling onto a table, and knocking it over, also breaking a tea pot, and cups. I heard the twins comment on something, but I was already opening the door to the back, and getting out the first aid kit again.

I sighed. It seems like I knew where this thing is, by heart. I sighed, putting some alcohol on it, making my cringe slightly. I cleaned it up, before wrapping it up in white gauze. It was used to soak up blood, and it was doing quite well, really.

I sighed, pulling out some ice in a bag. I held it on my head, before walking out. Honey and Takashi were embracing each other. Tightly, in that embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Takashi! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!" He cried. I grinned at them.

"Kai-chan!" He yelped, but I put my finger on my lips. He buried his head into Takashi's shoulder. I walked up behind him, before putting the ice on his head. He cringed at the impact, but then let it rest on his head.

"I'm sorry, Kai-chan." I heard Mitsukuni mumble from Takashi's jacket. I just gave him a small smile, assuring him it was okay, before looking up at the club. Smiling, I guess they were relieved of this little argument.

And to be honest, I was too.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Gomen! I apologize! This will make it up for my lack of writing! Hopefully, all is well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's students. I only on Kai.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Saving the Newspaper Clubs' Ass

We were out in the garden today, and I was dressed in a kimono, a white and black one, that is. The twins had plopped a matching colour wig on my head. The wig falls down to my waist, and it was comfortable. Though, I wouldn't recommend wearing it all the time.

"Omygosh, Kai-san, you look so adorable! Almost like a girl!" Another girl gushed. Yeah, like I'm not one. "Actually, the Host Club is cosplaying me as a girl today." I answered with a smile. "Omygosh, you would look so adorable in the girls' uniform! Why don't the host club make you wear that?" A girl frowned. I set my tea cup down, putting my hand under her chin, I gazed into her eyes.

"Well, my dear princess that, I suppose, is a secret, because even I, the mysterious type, have no clue." I say, before letting go of her chin. She squeals, before giggling with her friends. "Ano, Kai, we need you for a moment." The twins said, before whisking me away. "Sorry, princesses!" They called over their shoulders.

We stood side-by-side, as Kyoya made an announcement that they would be closing early. "What happened?" I sigh, running my injured hand again. Yup. After a couple of weeks, it's still pink, but I refuse to take off the wrap, until it's completely healed.

"Well, Milord got mad at us for kicking the ball near Haruhi." Kaoru started. "And then he kicked the ball somewhere." Hikaru finished, pointing at the direction of where the ball went. "According to my calculations, it must've went to the Newspaper Club." I said, sighing. "You're quite right, Kai. Let's go see."

~OoOoO~

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that." Tamaki apologized to the damned president. I sighed, standing in the back, trying to shield myself away from him. I had refused to go near ten feet of him. So, I'm standing at eleven. Stupid twins… "Don't worry. It's no big deal. Could've happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head." He chuckled nervously. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please accept our apologies." Tamaki said again, bowing. "Well, this works our perfectly." The president continued. "I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story." My thoughts were confirmed. He's going to do something to the club. "I don't suppose you'd be interested." He glanced behind Tamaki.

"Oh, hello again, Kai." He adjusting his glasses. "How are you? Are you wearing a wig? And a kimono?" He snickered at me. I clenched my jaw, and folded my arms across my chest. "Oh, still mute, I see. Well, I'll make sure to still write that—" Kyoya interrupted him. "We'll have to decline. And, you shouldn't speak to Kai that way. He's dangerous."

The president smirked, before nodding. He then began to fake his 'pain'. I turned away, already out the damn door. He was all too much.

~OoOoO~

I sighed, shutting my notebook. It was algebra, something I wasn't very good at, but managed to get through. "There will be some conditions." Kyoya said, sighing. "Keep me out of it." I said curtly. I felt their eyes burn on me, as I pull out my next assignment. "Why, Kai-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, with curiously. "He's a douchebag." I said curtly. "He made a 'revealing' story of me, if I were a girl…" I shuddered. "I'd rather not speak about it."

I blanked out on them, focusing on my homework for Science. When I was about half-way done with the chapter terms, I was yanked from my seat. I grimaced as I landed on my bad arm. I looked up at the culprit, but only seen Takashi. His eyes widened for a moment, before pulling me up.

He set me down on the couch. "Where?" He asked, no, demanded. I flinched at his tone. I saw his eyes soften. "Where?" He asked again, more softly this time. I sighed looking around. "They all left, for now." Takashi confirmed. I sighed, before taking off my jacket, and my shirt. Thankfully, I had decided to wear a tank top, with a sports bra today. Immediately he noticed the bruised arm.

His eyes scanned the bruise, before asking, "How?" I cringed at the familiar memory. When I stayed silent, he asked again, "How?" I shut my eyes softly. I didn't want to answer. "How, Kai-chan?" Honey appeared in the doorway. He looked dark now. I could feel the tears pool into my eyes again.

"How?" They ask together. Rare thing. "Someone grabbed me." I spat out, uncomfortably. Takashi's eyes flashed in anger, and worry. He looked at me, and I shook my head quickly. Honey looked at both of us in curiosity. "Is there something I should know?" He asked cutely. I looked at Takashi, and he seemed like he was begging to tell him.

I sighed, before scooting over, and patting the spot. He happily climbed on. "You can tell him the story, Takashi." I murmured. "I'm going to put back on my shirt." I began to put on my shirt and button it up. When I was finished adjusting my tie, Takashi was done explaining.

"And now," I concluded for him. "I don't want a word going around in the club, alright? I don't need those three shady people to know about it." Honey nodded, before asking me, "Who knows?" I looked at him. "Takashi, obviously. Kyoya, Haruhi, and you." I murmur, before curling up into a ball.

~OoOoO~

Third POV

Kyoya walked through the doors of the host club, sighing. He was about to say something, when he noticed the figure on the couch, sleeping. Kai, her head on a pillow, and Honey-senpai's blanket draped over her.

He was surprised. Honey-senpai wouldn't give his blanket to just _anyone_. As he walked on in, Honey-senpai stopped to look at him. "Kyo-chan." He called. "Yes, Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked, looking down at the third year.

"Kai-chan told me…She told me." Honey said, surprising the second year. "And….I saw the bruise." He whimpered. Kyoya froze. "What bruise?" He hissed, glancing in Kai's direction. Honey looked surprised. "You didn't know about the bruise?" Kyoya quickly shook his head.

"Kai-chan had a big bruise on her arm! She said it was because of a man! A really big scary man!" Honey said, adding emphasis until Mori-senpai came up behind him. "Don't tell anyone." He told Kyoya. Kyoya nodded.

"Kai-chan said I can't tell the twins…Haru-chan, or Tama-chan." Honey said. "I promised her." Kyoya nodded, before taking a seat. "Thank you for telling me." He murmured at the two. "She said she would like to speak with you." Takashi told him. Kyoya, surprised once again, nodded.

"Alright. I'll ask when she gets up." They both nodded, before Honey ran and got cake. Slowly, the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi came in. "Where have you been?" Kyoya asked. "We went to have some fun!" The twins snickered. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Well, now, if you're going to 'have fun' in here, please be quiet. Kai is sleeping."

Eyes averted to the sleeping figure in the middle of the room. "She's a first year…but still takes afternoon naps?" The twins say, quietly. "No." Haruhi said. "She must be tired. Don't wake her up, unless you want a finger chopped off." The twins immediately backed away, as well as Tamaki.

"She's scary as Honey-senpai and Kyoya combined!"

OoOoO

"Ahaha." I mutter as I picked the lock to the Newspaper Club Room. I put the clip back into my pocket. I walk right on in, taking a seat directly on the desks. I scan the horizons, before staring out the window. There they were, talking and having fun.

When suddenly, the newspaper club turned around, and started to hurriedly walk away. After they had disappeared, I saw Kyoya stand up. He looked towards my direction, and I gave him a quick wink, before disappearing.

I took my place on the desks, before the two twins showed up. They both took seats beside me, wrapping their arms around my shoulders. We stayed silent, as we all knew that Kyoya had a secret voice recorder. We stayed silent, occasionally giving each other glances, before hearing the bastards' voice in the hallway.

"Who needs evidence?" He growled. "All I have to do is expose him. Everyone will see it. If I set my mind to it, I can cook up any number of articles that would cause a commotion among the idiots at this academy! It's just like the one I wrote about Kai Miyazaki." He breathed, I guess. My hands were neatly folded in my lap, and I could feel their two glares on me, as Kyoya entered quickly, and quietly.

"I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!" He growled, before slamming the doors open. "Oh?" I heard him say quietly as us three 'Hmm'ed. "So it is true." Kaoru said from my left side. "Why you…" He hissed. "Although, it was pretty obvious." I mused. "I'll bet his highness is the only one who hasn't caught on." Hikaru said, smirking.

"He's especially dense when it comes to himself." Kaoru finished, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'm warning you, if you start something against his highness…" Hikaru paused. "There will be consequences." I say quietly. "Are you ready to turn, not only the Hitachiins, but all of our club members' families against you?" They said in sync.

"But Kai Miyazaki isn't even rich!" He growled. "I knew it…Souh is wielding his parent's power, and giving out orders to you!" He took a step back. "No, he isn't." Honey's voice came from behind him. He froze, before jumping around. "Tama-chan wouldn't do that." Honey smiled lightly.

"You know what?" Honey didn't even let the bastard answer. "We all love Tama-chan, and that's why." Honey said simply. "He is a hopeless idiot, however." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. As I looked around myself, I realized they were remembering the moment he invited us in the club.

I smiled softly at that one. It was one of my fondest memories. "Even though he can be oblivious, he's…rather…exalted." I tell him. "He's…" I looked up at them, smiling. "There isn't a great enough word to describe him, president." I say, before walking up to him.

"He's done something for each and every single one of us. And that, it makes me feel…like I'm in debt to him, somehow." I chuckled. "We don't join for the power, President." I say. "We join because we all saw something in the club. And because of Milord, it's how the club is today." He looks at me.

"So?" Kaoru asked. "What will it be?" Hikaru asked as well. "Don't do this, okay?" Honey asked, as well. I backed away, until I was somehow in Kyoya's arms. He wrapped it around my shoulders, protectively. "Damn it!" The president cursed. "It's not just Souh anymore, I'm going to ruin all of you now!"

"Go ahead." I say. "You've already did that to me." Kyoya squeezed me for a second. "Again, please, feel free." Kyoya said, unwrapping his arm from me. He walked towards the first aid kit. "However…" He popped the disk out from the bottom of the kit. "I wonder what you should do about this disk," He held it up. "Which has been secretly recording all of your remarks since yesterday."

I smiled. I was right. I leaned against the wall, feeling accomplished. Something…something I haven't felt in a while. "President!" The shorter kid said. "No more!" The taller one of all of them pleaded. The bastard walked up, before dropping on his knees. "To put it in the same terms that you would…here's the deal." I spoke up. "You'd do well to remember that with just the stock, that the Ootori and the Hitachiins own, we could replace the president of your fathers' publishing firm, whenever we like." Kyoya informed him.

"However, we are not like you." He adjusted his glasses. He paused for a moment. "We strive for fundamentally different things." I spoke up for him. He looked at me for a moment, before smirking.

~OoOoO~

"Found you." Kyoya said, waking up the two 'dogs', who barked. We all smiled at them slightly, me in front of the twins, who were pushing down on my head. "Eh? Where's the Newspaper club?" Me and the twins smirked. "Something urgent came up, so they've stopped covering for us." We three lied to him, in unison. "They said they'd be writing respectable articles from now on." Hikaru said.

"Maybe they'll get by without having to shut down their club." Kaoru looked back at him. "I doubt it though." I whispered. "Really? That's great then." Tamaki said, not realizing I said something. "Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake!" Honey yelled happily. "Yeah." Takashi agreed. "Yeah, sure. Cake! Cake!" Tamaki cheered.

I slowed to a stop, before going a different way. I wanted to get lost, and then find my own way out. "Kai." Kyoya called out to me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, when he finally caught up to me. "I want to get lost, and then find my own way out." I replied. He smirked.

"Then, let's go, shall we?" I blinked up at him, surprised. I then smiled, taking his hand, entwining it with mine. Somewhat, it gave me butterflies. "Let's go, Kyoya!" I grinned mysteriously at him, before taking off.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Karuizawa : Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Karuizawa : Part One**_

I smiled at the refreshing smell of the fresh air. It's been a long, long time, since I ever smelled this. And that's why I cherish this smell. "Misuzu!" I called. "Do you have the room ready for me?" I ask him. "Oh, Kai!" He grabbed me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. "Look at you! You've cut your gorgeous hair!" Misuzu cried. "I cut it for cancer patients!" I whined.

"Fine, fine!" He sighed. "Good, you look comfortable. Let me take your bags to your room—you're sharing with Haruhi, if that's okay." I nodded. "Great! Now, I made you an apron- I hope you like it!- and put on a hat like Haruhi!" He ordered, before taking my bags. I sighed, walking over to the hanger. I grabbed an apron, and a hat, tying it under my messy hair.

"Kai!" Haruhi yelled. "Haruhi!" I smiled at her. "Thanks for inviting me to Misuzu's place again. I missed this smell." I took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I did too." She smiled softly. "I think it's going to be a good summer, you know, without the host club…" I groaned. "Haruhi, you jinxed us! They're probably coming, anyways." I sighed.

Haruhi sighs. "I hope not." I nod in agreement. "Arigato!" The bell rings, and we both snap our heads in their direction, smiling. "Welcome!"

~OoOoO~

I was inside, smiling at the guests. "No, no! Thank you for staying at Pension Misuzu." I thanked them, before they smiled and walked away. Heh, at least they recognize me as a girl.

Suddenly, Haruhi ran in, hiding behind me. "Help me, Kai! They're here!" She told me, before the door burst open, coming in what I knew were the host club. "Ano…You all?" I sighed. "I should have expected that." I walked away from them, a tray of tea in my hands.

"Kai! Don't leave me here!" Haruhi yelled from behind me. "I'm not. I'm simply putting these things away." I shot at her. I could see that she pouted, but I kept a calm smile on my face. "Anyways," I said, after I put it on the counter. "Why the hell are you here?"

Before they could answer, Misuzu-san walked in, and started squealing. I sweat dropped, before rubbing a hand to my temple. 'Ah, well, better go get started on the dishes.' I thought, before slipping in the back.

I grabbed the dishes warily, thinking of the times I had spent here, before. Karuizawa, I mean. Of course, I've been in Pension Misuzu, and met him a couple of times. He's a nice man, if you get on his good side, of course.

I started to wash the dishes, not noticing someone behind me. "Would you like help?" I jumped, before turning to look at the person. My eyes widened in realization, as his eyes widened too. "Hachi?" I took two steps back, my thoughts scattered. "Oh, Kai. It's you." His mouth twitched into a smile.

"You've cut your hair." He stated. "No shit." I cursed. His eyebrows rose. "You've got a mouth like a sailor." He continued. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you were in the USA." I told him, trying to concentrate on washing the dishes. "Ah, so I was." He sighed. "Look, Kai, can't you forgive me what I did?" I froze, my hand gripping the knife.

Tears blubbered in my eyes as a memory popped up. I swallowed. "N-no." I stammered, before feeling a pierce through my skin. I ignored the stinging pain, as it dug in slightly deeper. "You might have forgotten what you did." I said, my voice strained. "It was years ago, yes." I sighed, forcing myself to stop pressing the metal against my fresh wound. I held it in the soapy water, ignoring the stinging pain. Indeed, I deserved it.

"It was your fault!" He suddenly shouted. "For what?" I reply coldly. "I wasn't the one who forced your mother to go." I growl. "Yes, it is!" He shouts. "Because of her, I never had a mother!" I sigh. "Never had a mother?" I say softly. "Try having a mother who was killed by your father while you watched it with your own damned eyes, not being able to do anything. Try staying in the same house as a damn monster when he beats you to death nearly every night. Try staying in the same house where he almost rapes you!" I shouted, tears finally drizzling down my cheeks.

He was silent. "Try moving to another country. Try moving to another country, where you had to go to an all-girls school. Try _not_ to get bullied there. Try not to get slapped by the headmaster. Try not to get bloody raped by the most popular club in that damn school!" I continued, before turning and dashing.

I ignored the more painful stings on my hand as I felt it dripping blood. I heard him call my name, but I knew he didn't run after me. I took a few turns, ditching a couple of buildings, before I knew I was safe. I walked into a medical store, purchasing gauze and some alcohol wipes. I fixed my hand up in the bathroom, before thanking the store owner, and walking out.

It was beginning to darken, and I knew I had to get back. But…I didn't want to see him there. Not again. Instead, I took a token and putting it into a public phone, before dialing Misuzu's Pension.

"Hello?" I heard Haruhi's voice. "Haruhi." I said coldly. "Kai!" She yelled. "Where the hell are you?! We're worried sick!" I heard a chorus of agreements in the background. "I'm not coming home tonight." I said. "What?! Why?!" She shouts again. "I need…some time alone, okay?" I say softly. "Please, Haruhi. Don't look for me. Tell that to everyone." I specified. "Tell them I don't want to be bothered. I want to be alone, for now."

I heard her scoff for a minute. "Are you okay?" She finally asks, after a moment of silence. "Fine." I mumble. "I saw you run, and it looked like your hand—" I cut her off. "No, I'm fine." She sighs. "Fine. I'll be telling Misuzu about this." She tells me. "Okay, Haruhi. I'll try to be back in the morning."

"Promise?" Haruhi asks hopefully. "I can't promise that." I whisper, "You know better." I hung up. I walk out, before looking at my hand. Thankfully it had now stopped bleeding, but it still stung. I walked around the streets until dawn. I had cleared my head, my thoughts. My anger wasn't there, either, and that's only because I was free-running through the night.

I missed that, allot. 'I should do that more often, Japan has allot of buildings, tall and small.' I think, before making the long way back to Pension Misuzu.

~OoOoO~

When I arrived, it was about six in the morning, and I wasn't tired. Nope, not one bit. I was sore, and bruised though. On the way here, by the way, I punched a couple of trees. Now, I have bleeding hands as well. Oops! "Kai! There you are!" Misuzu called out when I entered her 'Pension'. "I was worried sick about you last night; where did you go?!"

I shrugged. "Around." I had both of my hands in my pockets, even if they were bloody. "You could have gotten hurt!" He scolded. I shrugged my shoulders again. "I know Martial Arts." I heard a pan connecting to another, and out of curiosity, I looked from behind Misuzu. Tamaki. When he saw me, he jumped up, rushing towards me.

He grabbed both of my shoulders, shaking me roughly. I jerked away, the pain in my shoulder blades. I turned on my heel, my back facing them. "Don't touch me, senpai." I think that sent him into his 'Corner of Despair' as the twins called it. I made my way up to the bathroom in Haruhi's room, who was sleeping peacefully.

I walked into the bathroom, with a pair of clean clothes, turning on the bath, and stripped. I unwrapped the gauze on my hand, looking at it. The wound was still there, opened. I sighed, looking at my other hand. Bits of wood that were once in my hand was now not, and now held bad wounds.

I sighed again, before stepping into the warm shower.

~OoOoO~

I walked out; a fresh pair of clothes on. (A loose white tank top, with a bra (concealed) and a pair of denim jeans girl-ish shorts and flip-flops) I pulled my partly dried hair up, clipping it in some places, before actually tying it together.

I had re-wrapped my hand wounds, and concealed my bruise(s) with concealer, which I had 'borrowed' from the twins. I took my glasses (I put my contacts up, because they had hurt my eyes because of the all-nighter I pulled. My glasses were slightly like Kyoya's.

When I glanced on the bed, Haruhi was up and gone. Good, she would've freaked if she saw this. Well, I guess she should freak out before now. I was about to open the door, when I heard yelling. "Quit acting like a jerk!" That was definitely Haruhi. Silence for a moment. "Eh?!" I heard another shout a few minutes later.

I sighed, rubbing my temple, before pinching the bridge of my nose. I took a seat on the bed for a moment, thinking of who they could be talking about. I sighed once I realized I wasn't going anywhere. I opened the door, walking down the stairs, but stopped on the second flight, when I saw Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Kyoya in police uniforms and Haruhi seated in a desk, and a light turned onto her.

I could instantly feel a headache going on. "What's going on here?" I demand, turning my gaze into a glare. They (Everyone) backed away. "I'll say it again." I said, pushing up my glasses. "What's going on here?"

. . . .

"Is that you, Kai?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head to the person. My eyes widened, before a small smile appeared on my face. "Hello, again, Arai-kun." I said, shutting my eyes, cocking my head to the side, and giving him a smile, my hands in my jean pockets.

"Kai, it's been awhile, seeing you as well." He smiled at me. I nodded. "So? How's Higashi for you?" I ask, taking a seat across from him. "Kai!" I heard them shout behind me. I ignored them as he talked about it.

"…You know, Kai, it's really different than I would expect." I stopped smiling. "Why is that, Arai-kun?" I narrow my eyes. He chuckled, taking a sip of his water. "No need for that…" He rubbed his neck nervously. I chuckled this time, kicking him under the desk.

"Ah-hey!" He shouted, laughing. "You're still a kicker, I see." He rubbed his shins. I shrug. "Since they've been around, I haven't been practicing." I jerked my thumb towards the host club, who were now done interviewing Haruhi. They were now silent, looking at me.

"Anyways, I believe Haruhi is sorry for not realizing what you were saying earlier." I pushed my glasses up again as I leaned back in my chair. "She is quite oblivious." I state. "Hey!" She shouts, glaring slightly at me. I just smile at her. She sighs, before turning to Arai-kun, and bowing. "Sorry!"

"Huh? You mean you're turning me down again, now?" He laughs. "No, that's okay, that's okay! I've gotten over it already. If you didn't realize what I meant, it shows that you weren't interested. Like Kai," He said, whilst closing his eyes.

The host club members looked at me, like, 'WHAT?! KAI?!' Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me away from them. I was then seated like Haruhi. "You've crushed this guys' innocence as well?" Kyoya asked, writing in a notebook. "This is another serious crime!" Mitsukuni said to Takashi. I sighed, leaning back in the chair again, before looking down, and pushing my spectacles up.

"Unlike Haruhi," I started. "I noticed he liked me. Truth-be-told, me and Arai-kun were friends when we were younger. We had our disagreements, and everything. And when he asked me out on a date…" Kyoya tensed. "I declined." I stated. "I only felt him as a friend. Besides, I knew he liked Haruhi more. And I helped him realize it."

The three looked at me. "How?" Mitsukuni asked. "I talked to him." I said, before looking at the man, who I once knew was younger. "What did you do?" Kyoya asked calmly, even though I knew he was fuming. "Calm down, Kyoya." I stated, as he froze. "I knew he liked Haruhi, as I said before. I told him he should go for her instead, because I wouldn't supply him happiness. He was…always touching. We argued a bit, before he realized it. But now," I paused, looking at him, before smirking. "He's not right for either of us. And he realized it." I say, before standing up out of the chair.

"Oh, Kai!" Arai-kun called. I paused, stopping at the doorframe. "Thanks for that talk all those years ago." I looked over my shoulder slightly, before smirking at them. I walked into the kitchen, my stomach killing itself.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Karuizawa : Part Two

**I want to thank some people for reviewing, okay? Well, I would like to thank these people:**

**brokenXangel15**

**PurpleMousfurGomez**

**Alice Mist (My editor)**

**lolgod2013**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...**

**Cookie Mafia Boss**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It means allot to me, even if I don't reply to your reviews and such...Thank you all so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or OHSHC members! I only own Kai Miyazaki...and a little of the plot!**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Karuizawa : Part Two_**

**_Slap._**

I froze. "That's not up for you to decide, Hikaru!" Haruhi said angrily. "If you do one more rude thing to my friend, you'll answer to me!" That was true. Even though I and Arai were friends in our younger years, he was always closer to Haruhi…I guess that's my work. "What is this?" I faintly heard Hikaru.

"Why do other people matter? We're your friends, aren't we?!" Hikaru shouted. I slammed the kitchen door open. Hikaru stood there, tears glistening in his eyes. His jaw was clenched, as with his fists. Haruhi was standing before him. He quickly looked down at the floor before quickly walking away.

"Hikaru, wait up!" Kaoru shouted. My teeth clenched together, as my fists were as well. Since there were no customers, (thankfully) no one heard the conversation. My left fists was across my stomach, and my other was at my side. Everyone glanced at me, as I down casted my eyes.

"I'm going to check up on them. You all resume talking. Haruhi, Hikaru and you will both apologize to each other. Whether you like it or not." I said sternly, before taking the steps two at a time. My cut was stinging, and I would bet a million yen it was now bleeding…as well as the rude blisters and cuts on my other fist.

I unlocked Hikaru and Kaoru's door with ease. "What do you want?!" Hikaru shouted at me, while Kaoru was slipping his shirt over his head. "Hikaru…" I said softly. His eyes softened at me. "I'm sorry." He said to me, burying his head between his legs. Kaoru froze. I shut the door behind me, hearing the click of the clock.

"Hurry, both of you. Arai is leaving." I informed them. I could hear Hikaru's breath hitch in his throat, but nonetheless, they were done in seconds. I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I slipped out some bandages (in case some of my wounds re-open badly) and slipped it on the same spot (as I could) on Kaoru. "Thanks, allot, Kai." I heard Kaoru say to me softly, before shutting the door. I looked at Hikaru.

He seemed…hurt. I plopped down behind him, wrapping both of my arms around his neck. "Hikaru…" I sighed, my chin resting on his head. I was on my knees, my flip flops on the floor near the bed. "Kai…" He mumbled, before flipping me over, and hugging me. "I'm sorry." He gasped out through his tears.

I held him like I held Haruhi; one hand on his back, and one hand on his head. After a few minutes, he seemed to stop. "Kai." He said softly. "What's this?!" He growled, shoving me off of him onto the bed. My glasses fell off to the side of the bed, as he looked at my shoulder…or collar bone…in between there.

I froze. The bruise…it wasn't waterproof! I groaned faintly. I gulped. "It's nothing…" I told him softly. "I was being careless…" I said softly. "You never be careless!" He shouts. "You're always careful! Where did you get this from? Tell me, don't lie to me anymore!" He choked up, before taking his hands off of me.

He sat in his original position, and sobs broke from his mouth. I sighed, pulling out the stick of concealer, before putting it on, making sure it wasn't seen below the thick concealer. "Hikaru." I said softly, putting my arms around him again. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm here, right?" I ask him softly.

"Besides, if I tell you, at least, Kaoru should be in the room, right?" I ask him. He sniffles, before nodding. "Can…can I walk with you tonight?" He asks me. I blink in surprise. "Without Kaoru?" I ask. He nods. "Without Kaoru."

I nod. "Of course, Hikaru. We'll go sight-seeing. Karuizawa is beautiful at night." I say softly, planting a soft kiss on his temple, before letting go of him. "You might want to get some sleep now, Hikaru. We're going to be out all night."

He nods, before standing up. I leave the room, but not until I bumped into Kaoru. "Oh, Kaoru." I smile at him. "Where are your glasses?" He immediately asks. "Oh, I must've dropped them." I realize they're not on my face. "Where's Hikaru?" He asks again, as I walk with him. "I helped him, don't worry, Kaoru." I open the door. Hikaru was sitting on the bed, under the covers, sleeping…I guess.

My glasses were neatly folded on the nightstand. "I guess I have to tell Hikaru..." Kaoru said in my ear softly. "Kai, can we talk for a moment?" When I put on my glasses, I nodded. We walked out into the hallway, before he shut the door.

"Kai…I asked Haruhi on a date." I looked at him. "But…I want to fake being sick, so Hikaru could take her out." I smiled at the idea. It could also bring his friendship closer to him and Haruhi. "Kaoru, that's a great idea." I smiled. "But, that means…" I glance at the watch on my wrist. It was three now, so we should get going. "Hikaru doesn't have much time…" I mumble, before opening the door. "Hikaru!" I sang.

He groggily gets up. "What?" He whines. "C'mon! Change of plans, we're going sight-seeing today! Right now!" I say, pulling him out of bed. "Not a good idea." Hikaru grumbled. "I'm nude." I shrug. "As long as it gets you the hell out of bed, we have to go now!"

Hikaru eyes widen, before he yawned. "Fine." He gets up, finally, and I turn to Kaoru who was at the door. "What are you doing?" He hisses once I reach him. "He wanted me to take him out sight-seeing. Just the two of us, now." I risk a glance at him. "He wanted to go later, but I think he should have a good nights' rest."

He stopped me, taking my bloodied hand. "What happened here?" He questioned. "Took my anger out on some trees." I shrugged. He took the other one. "This one?" I lowered my gaze to my shoes. "Same thing." I lied. "Kai," He said, taking both of my hands. "You're shut up in your own world. More than we ever were." He said, his voice wavering slightly. "And we were in there for a long time. But I bet you were longer. Now, you're not exactly out here yet, either. It seems like you a have half of yourself out. But, you're pulling yourself back in."

I avoided his gaze. "I accidently cut myself." I spat out. He stopped talking. "Is it big? Is it deep?" He asked, worry filling his features. "Yeah, is it?" Hikaru wrapped his arm around my waist. "Not really." I shrugged. "It doesn't hurt, so I'll be fine." They both casted a glance at each other before sighing.

"Do you want to change?" Hikaru asks me. "If you don't mind, please." I reply. He nods, letting go. I walk through Haruhi's door, locking it behind me. I quickly changed into a loose tee-shirt, and skinny jeans. I didn't change my flip flops. I pushed my glasses up again, before opening the door. Hikaru stood there, a small smile on his face.

We both walked down the staircase. A few customers were here, but other than that, we weren't very busy. "Misuzu!" I yelled. "I'll be taking Hikaru out; he wants some fresh air." I tell Misuzu, who nods. "Okay. Hikaru-kun, you'll love the fresh air!" Misuzu hugged him. Hikaru stumbled for a moment, before nodding, and patting his back.

"Hika-chan and Kai-chan are going out into the city!" I heard Mitsukuni's voice tell the others. "And no one will be following us/them." Me and Kaoru said in sync. "If I find, or hear any of you anywhere near us…" My eyes turned into slits. "I'll tell Misuzu that everyone here wants to help out!" My voice faked happiness. "Including doing the dishes, playing the piano, cleaning, etc…" I trailed off. They looked at me. "Fine, we won't go." Tamaki said, desperately.

"But he better not touch my little girl!" Tamaki yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Kyoya, take care of Tamaki. He's not leaving your sight. And, Misuzu!" I yelled again. "Make sure they stay here." He nods, smiling. "Yay!"

I smirk, before meeting Hikaru out of the door. I hold out my hand. "Ready?" He smiles, before taking my hand. "We'll be okay, right?" He asked. I squeezed his hand. "Of course, Hikaru."

. . . .

I smiled, pointing out various buildings and tourist spots. "Would you like something to eat, considering we didn't eat lunch?" I ask him. He nods, his stomach growling a little. His cheek wasn't bruised, so that was good. I sighed, feeling sorry for him though. We stopped at a small restaurant, called Zaiyani. We ordered the small sandwich platter, which cost me about 1923¥.

"I'll pay you back, promise." Hikaru said, as he ate his fifth sandwich. They were small triangles, so I don't blame him for being hungry. I shook my head. "No, you're the guest. It's our responsibility as members of Pension Misuzu to make every guest happy." I smirked. He grinned, before taking up another sandwich and eating it.

The drinks cost me 192¥. A diet coke and a ginger ale. We also got dessert, which was 625¥. "Okay, Hikaru. How was that?" I ask him, as he gingerly takes my hand. "Does it hurt?" He asks me. I shake my head. "It did at first, but…I can't feel it now." I smile at him. He grins back at me.

"Where shall we go?" He asks, changing the subject. "How about…glow-in-the-dark mini golf?"

~OoOoO~

**Third POV**

Kai and Hikaru stumbled through the doors of the closed pension. It was about ten at night, and they didn't skip dinner. The night consisted of eating, laughing, jokes, and just plain fun. They had went mini-golfing twice, went to a (SURPRISE!) Amusement park, (which Hikaru did promise to pay her back since it was 19230¥) and they had a blast there. They share funnel cake, cotton floss, and went on so many rides.

"Hikaru, Kai," Someone cleared their throat. Hikaru and Kai smiled at the glaring Kyoya. "Where have you two been? It's ten at night." He said. "Don't worry, Kyoya! We just had some fun, I showed him where everything was!" A flicker of annoyance went through his eyes. "Fine." He sighed. "Get to bed; we'll see each other in the morning."

I nodded, giving Hikaru a hug, and Kyoya (surprised) hug, before walking off into Haruhi's room. When I shut the door, I thought she was asleep…To bad, I was wrong. "Where were you?!" She whisper shouted at me. "It's late!" I roll my eyes, stripping in front of her. She kept her glare on my face as I changed.

"Well, we went to an amusement park, and I showed him around. No biggie." She said, her American slang accidentally coming out. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kai just shrugged, before going into bed, Haruhi on her heels.

"Goodnight, Haruhi." Kai said softly, before closing her eyes."

~OoOoO~

**Kai's POV**

I woke up in the morning to Kaoru. "Wake up!" He hissed at me. "What?" I groaned. "I need you to help me watch Hikaru and Haruhi!" He ordered, throwing some clothes at me. I sighed, before ordering him to get out. He did as obliged. I changed into a loose tank top (concealer included) and again, denim jeans. I slipped on my flip flops, before putting on my glasses; no time for contacts. I clipped my hair up to the side again, before opening the door.

"Time to go?" I ask, glomping Kyoya. He glared at me. "I'm tired, and you were right." I mumbled. "I should've gone home sooner." I said. He smirked in victory. I leaned my head on his shoulder. The reason why I didn't get much sleep, was not only because of coming to the Pension at ten, but of the nightmares I lost when I moved to Japan.

Now, they're coming back. It's about a masked girl, with slits for eyes, a wide mouth with stitches. (Much like nightmare before Christmas guy) She also had her eyebrows furrowed in an angry manner, but her mouth was always smiling.

We were in a rather small building, and there was no floor. There were bleachers. The girl gabbed my foot, but I managed to kick her away, before another one appeared in front of me. I screamed, and that's when I wake up.

Not that intense, but intense enough that I don't get much sleep because of it. "Kai, Kai, wake up." Kyoya's voice woke me from my sleeping thoughts. "Ano…" I mumbled. "Sorry." I had my arms wrapped around Kyoya's neck, and his arms were supporting my legs.

"So, how are Hikaru and Haruhi doing?" I ask him. "They're doing quite well, in fact," He adjusted his glasses, one handedly. "We left them alone. I carried you to your room, now would you please let go of me?" He asked. "Oh, okay. Sorry." I say, before jumping off of him. He nods.

"Oh, before I go, you and Haruhi are needed in another fitting." He smirked. I glared daggers in the back of his head, but nodded anyways. "Thanks, Kyoya-senpai." I smirked then as he stopped, halfway down the hallway.

I shut the door, before chuckling to myself. I undressed quickly, putting on my pajamas and setting down my glasses, before pulling the covers off for me to sleep comfortably.

~OoOoO~

I woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning. I gasped, flying up from the bed. "Haruhi!" I said aloud, then remembering where she was. I struggled to put on the appropriate clothing to get out, before slipping on a jacket.

I slipped on some flats, that I didn't care about (they could jump in flames for all I cared) before dashing down the stairs. It was pouring now, but I didn't let that stop me. "Kai-cha, Kai-chan, where are you going?!" Misuzu yelled. I didn't answer, I was already two-thirds of a mile into town. I didn't care about my own fear of thunder and lightning.

I would risk almost everything, to make sure Haruhi's safe.

When I found Hikaru, he was under a tree. "Come on, you ruthless idiot! Haruhi's in trouble!" I shout. He blinks at me, before snapping his phone shut. "Come on!" He said, holding out a hand. Without thinking, I grabbed it, before practically dragging him around.

We ran in silence, sometimes I had to wait for Hikaru to catch up to me. We shouted her name, over and over, everywhere, until we came to a church. We both looked at each other, before nodding. We both dashed in, and as Hikaru caught most of his breath near the front door, taking his time to walk here, I found Haruhi under the table of…something.

"Haruhi." Me and Hikaru say softly. "Hika-" She started, but a roar of thunder cut her off. I flinched, and she jumped, tears in her eyes. Before I could comprehend, Hikaru suddenly grabbed the cloth, draping it over her, before giving her, his ear phones. He set up the music carefully.

He sat under the table, wrapping an arm around hers, and I pulled off my jacket, draping it over to him. Before he could say anything though, I turned, and dashed out of the church. I ran, and ran, until I was out of breath. Surely, I knew I was going to catch another cold.

But, I guess, no, I _know_ it was worth it.

~OoOoO~

When I arrived back, everyone glared at me. "What?" I shrugged. "You weren't supposed to go out there, in the pouring rain, you idiot." Kyoya glared. I shrugged again. "I was making sure—" Kyoya cut me off with a growl. "Did you forget about your fear?" I swallowed. "My fear." I state, before shaking my head. "No."

"Then why did you run?!" He nearly shouts. I knew he was just worried for me, but I knew I wasn't going to apologize, for something I thought I was doing right. "Haruhi comes before me. She's lived the harder life, and I deserve everything life throws at me." I say quietly, before pushing past all the members, and going up the stairs.

~The Next Day~

I was stronger than I thought; my immune system prevented me from being sick, even after absorbing some of that rain. I was standing in the kitchen. Making platters of sandwiches, and tea, whilst Haruhi was out there, talking to customers.

I smiled as I heard those words; "Well, we do have allot of dummies in our club."

Oh Kyoya…you have no idea.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Mall Day

**I just want to thank some new reviewers, (vampireXgirlX13X, diamondluvr2, Sweet Echo, and Luna Kiyomizu) and also to apologize. I can't believe I hadn't uploaded any chapters for like...a week or longer! I'm so sorry!**

**Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Academy. **

_**Chapter Sixteen: Mall Day**_

"C'mon, Kai-chan, get up!" I heard a voice tell me, touching my shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed, giving them an evil glare. They squeaked, as they all hid behind Takashi, who flinched. "If you must know, I was up all night with a project I had for the school board." I flopped back onto the floor bed.

"C'mon, you're harder than Kyoya-senpai to get up!" The twins whined. I didn't reply. "Do whatever you want, don't include me." I said, grouchily. "Uh-Uh!" Tamaki shouted. "You are an official member of this Host Club—" When the fuck did I ask to join?! "I demand you to get up and get ready!" He finished. Everyone waited for my answer.

I sighed, finally getting up. "Tamaki." I said darkly, which caused him to hide behind Takashi again. "You idiot." With that, I got up, shooing everyone out of my room.

~OoOoO~

I felt myself being thrown into a wall, and immediately I woke up. I growled at something, but then realized no one was there…but other commoners. I looked around, seeing Kyoya beside me. Well, thank god, I thought they went without him. I wonder where he was when they were at my house…

Oh well. I got up, stiffly stretching. I checked my pockets, money—yes. Phone? No? WHAT!? I SWEAR…THOSE TWO SHADY TWINS! I gripped my pocket. I was wearing a loose tee-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"You two shady twins…" I mutter angrily, until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I froze, before turning around. When I saw it was some old pervert, I nearly lost it. "Look, you pervert, get your fuckin' hand off me." I growl, peeling it off. He smirked in satisfaction. "Aw, I picked a feisty one today. Come on, girl, you'll be in safe hands."

I growl lowly in my throat, as I folded my arms across my chest, and planted my feet. "How about no?" I said, glaring at him. He took a step back from my glare. "Don't go around touching innocent girls, old pervert. Men like you should be punished." I hiss, before turning my heel to sit next to Kyoya again.

"You were great, controlling your anger." He said. I looked at him. Of course, he was awake. "Thanks." I mumble. "Do you have your phone on you?" I ask him, immediately. "Unfortunately, no." He sighed. "Do you have money?" He asked. "Yeah, thankfully." He nods.

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" I stand up, holding my hand out to him. He stares at it for a moment, before taking it gently. "How's the hand?" He asks. I look down at our entwined hand. "This old thing?" I chuckle. "It's getting better. I think it'll scar though." I tell him. He nods. "The other one?" He asks. "It's completely healed." I nodded at him. "Is that so?" He asked, as we stopped in front of a restaurant called, 'WcDonalds' (Yeah, don't ask.)

"Do you want to go to a restaurant upstairs?" I ask him. "Well, no. Considering there will be no benefit for me." He said. I nodded in agreement. "Oh make sure to get a receipt, I'm going to make Tamaki pay you back tenfold later." I nodded, before looking around. "Kai, how do you place your order here?" He asked me. "I'll do the ordering," I walk up to the cash register, my hand pulling out a few thousands.

"What would you like?" I ask him. "Anything's fine. Just make sure there's lots of it." His glasses glinted. I nodded, as I pointed to a picture of fries and a burger. "One burger and two fries, please. Include drinks." I tell the lady. She nods, before looking up at Kyoya. "Welcome!" She chirps, suddenly in a happier mood. "Can I recommend our new dessert, as well?" She asked.

"No thank you." I cut Kyoya off. I could feel him staring at me. "That'd be all." She glares at me, before telling me the number, and giving me the receipt. I hand the receipt over to Kyoya, who takes it, and sticks it in his pockets.

We wait for awhile, and when we heard our food being called out, we both grabbed it, before going to a table. "Is that all you're going to eat?" Kyoya asked me, as I take a pouch of fries with my drink.

"I'm not exactly the eating type of person." I murmur. He looks at me, skeptically. "Tell me, Kai, what did your father do?" Oh, the subject of my father came up again, didn't it? Yes, it did. I sigh. "He used to make me food. But one day, he put something weird in it. I wasn't able to eat food for weeks after that, just drink a couple of things. Then, I was enrolled in a hospital because of my poor conditions. They said that someone poisoned my stomach badly, causing it not to function properly." I sighed.

"They said I might not ever get to eat like a regular person." I took a sip from my drink. "So, I can only take a few bites of something, before I throw up." I tell him, as he finishes his burger. He nods, taking a fry, before putting it in his mouth. "So that's why we never see you eat…all we see is you drinking tea." He nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I want to ask some questions…How are you and Tamaki best friends?" Kyoya looked at me. "Kyoya nodded, throwing away his trash as well; agreeing silently. Tamaki was going to pay.

As we were walking, I asked him about his family. "There is nothing exceptional for you to know about my family." He told me. "Well…I guess that's quite fair. You don't know much about me either." He stopped, looking at me. "Tell me about your brothers. You have two, don't you? What kind of people are they?" I looked at him, my amethyst eyes looking up at him.

Kyoya stiffened up for a moment, before I guess…he was having a flashback. "They are exceptional men." Kyoya said softly, smiling. I grinned. Those were one of his rare smiles. "Exceptional enough so that they meet my father's expectations without any trouble. And so, even more is expected of the third son." It seems like a game. "It seems like a game, you're playing, Kyoya." I tell him, my grin never leaving my face.

"You're given a challenge, Kyoya. And you're trying your best to win. No doubt, you'll do it as well." I walked forward a little bit. Kyoya was silent for a moment, as I took my time to examine the woman who was being cheated out of her money. I wonder if he's going to do anything. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." He said, before looking at the direction I was looking at.

I heard him take a sharp breath. Gotcha, Kyoya. "Yes, Komatsu Shoin's pieces have such a nice color, don't they?" The man behind the counter asked, before continuing. "To tell you the truth," He paused looking around. "These are pieces I'm not supposed to have here." He looked straight at her. "These are valuable items which were not supposed to have been had outside of the Komatsu family for generations."

I knew the lady was in awe. "Oh my…" She smiled, looking at the fake bowls. As she was looking at the fake bowls, I noticed the man had a slight smug look on his face. Kyoya stepped up to the plate, like I knew he would. His hair was messier than usual, but I guess that's only because of not combing it.

"These are fake, madam." He had a fake smile plastered on his face. The woman turned to look at him as the man "W-what did you say? Stop messing around! You're just a kid." I sighed, but stayed behind Kyoya. He held up the blue bowl that he somehow gotten hold of. "It's true, the way the blue comes out here is very similar to Shoin's work, but an authentic piece would have a darker gradation around the base, and this lacquer is too clear."

The man behind the counter got irritated quickly, and he also got defensive. I sighed. Nothing was getting interesting; I knew he was going to get arrested, either way. I walked around, but stayed in the same area as Kyoya was, so I could keep an eye on him.

When I saw the lady bowing to him a couple of times, I returned behind him. "Helping out others is something that is beneficial to you after all, isn't it, Kyoya?" I ask him. He grins up at me. "Ah, didn't you know?" I nodded. "The woman is the wife of the chairman of a major electronics maker." I said. He nodded, his eyes hiding the shock. "This is my first time meeting her, as well." I nodded.

"But, you can tell by looking at the ring on her left hand." I said, and Kyoya agreed. "It's a company that our family has a lot of dealings with." I nodded, before the lady came up to us. "Imagine, running into one of the Ootori family's boys here. Are you out incognito, too? The next time I get, I'll be sure to take advantage of your family's resort facilities." She smiled up at him.

"I'm honored." He bowed slightly, whilst smiling. I smiled at the woman. She looked at me. "Oh, Kai, is that you?" She asked me. "It's been quite a while, madam." I bowed to her. She chuckled, nodding. "Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" She asked. I shake my head. "No, everything's fine." I reply. She smiles. "That's good to hear. Are you with Mr. Ootori?" He points to Kyoya, who's wandering to a 'store', looking at a box.

"Yeah, madam. Seems like we're both incognito, right now." I tell her. She just smiles. "I can see a bright future for the both of you, Kai. Don't let the man out of your grasp." She whispers the last part to me. I froze for a second, before nodding. "And, darling, if you ever need anything, you know what's my number, and my address, don't you?" I nodded. She smiled at me warmly again.

"Well, I must be leaving now. It's good to see you again, Kai." I bowed to her, before nodding. "It's good to see you, as well, madam." I walked away towards Kyoya. "Did you know this, Kai?" I looked at the boxes they were selling. "Are melons really popular among candy makers?" He asked. "Well, I guess so." I mumble, picking up a box. Kyoya copied my motion.

"I don't get this; Intentionally giving a corn snack melon flavoring, even when it's not actually a melon, just seems disconsonant, doesn't it?" He asked. I turned away quickly, before laughing. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." I tell him, smiling. "Did I say something funny?" He asks me. "No, it's just that earlier, you said something about there not being a single millimeter of similarity between you, and yet, that sounded like something Tamaki would say." I tell him.

His mouth was open for about a minute, before he closed it, smiling softly. "I see." He looked at the box. "This definitely seems like something that Tamaki or the twins would be thrilled over. Alright, I'll buy them." He flashed out his hand. "Kai, you're wallet." I sighed. Knew that was coming.

I fished out my wallet, before paying the exact amount. We grabbed the bags, and I did a little bit more shopping. When I felt Kyoya grab my right hand (the cut) I looked up at him. "Perverts are everywhere." He just mumbled to me, glancing over in another corner. I followed his gaze to see some perverts. "Ah." I nodded. "Would you like me to carry the bags? Your hand must hurt." He asked. "No, but thanks for your offer, Kyoya." I nodded at him. He sighed, but his hand never did leave mine.

The fuzzy feeling in my stomach returned, and as much as I tried to push it away, I couldn't. Finally, when we came back to where we were first seated, I looked at where they could be. "Kyoya," I start. "Hm?" I didn't take my eyes off the map that was in front of us. "Are you sure that you and Tamaki aren't similar? Tamaki senpai would have done the same thing as you did earlier. Surely, Tamaki would think of helping others. But you would do it only for the benefit." He 'ah'ed.

"But what you did earlier, it wasn't for your benefit. You did get nothing proportional out of it." I pause for a second. "And I guess that's what makes Tamaki and you similar." A grin creeps onto my face. "Even if you don't realize it, Kyoya-senpai, you and Tamaki are alike, in…many different ways."

It was silent between us. Nothing was said, and I knew I got him. Before I could ask or anything, the intercom interrupted me. "This is an announcement for a little lost boy, and girl." Uh-oh. "This is an announcement for a little lost boy, and girl. The boy, Ootori Kyoya-kun, who is here from Tokyo. Ootori, Kyoya-kun, is lost. The girl, Miyazaki Kai-kun, who is also here from Tokyo. Miyazaki, Kai-kun, is lost." I could feel the anger slightly bubble in my chest.

"Their guardian, Souh-sama, is waiting for them at the second floor counter. Kyoya-kun is 180 cm in height, and is wearing glasses. Kai-kun is 163 cm, and must be together with Kyoya-kun." The intercom cut off, and I knew we were both fuming.

"Aren't those the lost siblings?" I heard one ask. "Those are the siblings." Another. "As big as they are, at least the boy, he's gotten himself lost?" Another. "Mister, are you alright?" A little boy.

"I am going to kill that idiot." We both murmur darkly, before we both walk away towards the escalators…unconsciously still holding my hand. We found them at the information desk, and I guess when they heard Kyoya's footsteps, they turned around.

"Oh, Kyoya! You're safe!" Tamaki's voice was happy. "Kai! You're safe as well!" I blinked as I saw Haruhi behind Tamaki. 'And why are you holding hands?" Kyoya looked down to our entwined fingers. "And what happened to it?" Mitsukuni asked. "For your information, Kyoya was protecting me from some perverts he had seen. And I accidentally cut my hand back in Karuizawa." I shrugged.

"Last episode?" Tamaki cried. "Why wasn't I with you to protect you?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't fret, Tamaki. I'm fine, and it doesn't hurt." I narrow my eyes at everyone. "Let's just leave, okay? I'm tired, and I want to get some _peaceful_ sleep."


	17. Author's Note

Hello Guys! *Dodges chairs and a few knives*

So, I'm really sorry for not updating or anything.

It's just that I've been really busy with a couple of exams and stuff.

Also, my life is slowly tipping upside down.

So, I'm going to try to update-

Okay? Okay, thanks!

Much love,

TheBestrayed0-0


End file.
